Wrath: A Warrior's Paradise
by BlueNyxZios
Summary: An existence that lies outside the watch of the gods, in a space unreachable by anyone not chosen, has abducted numerous young warriors from different universes, races, and ages to nurture and grow with one objective. Kill the Administrator and gain freedom. Fighting, dying, reviving. They grow endlessly until the day they are free. This is the story of the youngest Saiyan, Zero.
1. Chapter 1

Paradise.

A world unbeknownst to even the most powerful of beings in all of the universe, hidden away and watched over by a powerful and malevolent force known as the Administrator. A beautiful and pure world untouched by those deemed unworthy. This Paradise has but one purpose, to imprison and nurture warriors from different races and universes to train, grow stronger, and fight.

In this world time does not flow. Young warriors are brought in to fight endlessly, dying and resurrecting endlessly, unable to die yet unable to age and grow up. They will be given a home to live and food to eat, but they must go out and fight to earn those rights. Nothing is free in Paradise.

Each race is given a city to shelter them all across the world. Outside each city lies vast and dangerous environments that are overrun with countless ungodly abominations that were created by the Administrator to challenge the warriors brought in. The further from each city a warrior goes, the more powerful the abominations they face. A ruthless and unforgiving world where the weak need not thread.

The continent of the north is a frozen wasteland where the abominations lie in wait, frozen beneath the eternal ice that conceal the once bountiful land. To the south lies a land barren of life and plagued by those who died, yet unable to pass on. A true undead paradise. To the west lies a continent of green, home to trees spanning as far as the eyes can see, that rises into the clouds. Giant predators lurking within the ocean of green challenge the puny warriors brave enough to explore the perils inside. To the east lie oceans and islands aplenty. What lies beneath the waves often are more threatening than those that can be seen with the naked eyes above. Residing at the center of this world, the central continent, are the sky islands. Countless islands in the skies housing ruins of an ancient civilization long since driven to extinction. At the top of these island ruins that rise higher into the sky lies the castle of the one who calls himself the Administrator.

His ultimatum for the warriors he has summoned from all universe, races, and timelines. Gain the power needed and face him, ultimately destroying him and earning the freedom of everyone trapped in Paradise in the end.

The warriors he summon age from between 11 and 12 normally, however one young Saiyan warrior in particular with a unique Secret was brought in at the age of 10. He wasn't given a name as a Saiyan, so he was given the name Zero by the Administrator, but due to his aggressive nature in battle, those around him started calling the young warrior Wrath.

Wrath is a very particular and unique Saiyan who was born with pure black hair, tail, and oddly enough red eyes. Even among saiyans, such features have never appeared among the saiyan race before. But when the Administrator revealed the purity of his warrior's blood, it was far purer than any other warrior, as if he were born directly from the Saiyan ancestors. Due to his lonesome nature, other saiyans find it hard to approach him. Even sometimes afraid of him when they watch him fight, the complete disregard for his own personal health and safety proves to them how savage the young warrior can be, never afraid of those much stronger than himself. Even well known bullies avoid such a target since they would never be able to instill fear in such a warrior.

The story begins as the youngest warrior in Paradise begins his journey to the top in order to destroy the Administrator that imprisons them in the endless world of carnage and destruction. He can never die, never stop fighting, never grow up and enjoy the life he has desired since his birth. With his unusually vast knowledge of the Dragon Ball world, he strives to free himself from the one who imprisons them and live a life of true freedom.

—Welcome to Paradise—

Opening his eyes a young saiyan of 10 years old finds himself resting within a strange pod of clear green liquid. A mouth piece supplies his body with the nutrients needed to sustain himself, with one strange device wrapped around his waist probably meant to extract his body's waste. He glanced around the chamber his pod is stored in and notices others in the same predicament as he is. It takes him sometime to adjust and when he is able to move, he begins to struggle to free himself from the machine. A small alarm from his pod startles him before flashing briefly. The fluids begin to drain slowly, but as soon as it drains below his head he can hear the reports from the machine.

Young Saiyan warrior number 2,146 has awakened. Proceeding to drain the nurturing pod. Statistics of saiyan warrior 2,146 will now be displayed.

—

Name: Unknown... As per Administrator's decision saiyan warrior 2,146 will be named Zero.

Age: 10. *Record for the youngest warrior to be brought into Paradise goes to Zero.*

Physical Condition: 100%. *Warrior Zero is in optimum condition and age to begin growth in Paradise.*

Gender: Male.

Bloodline Purity: 100%. *Among the bloodline of the saiyan race, bloodline purity of the saiyans linking them to their powerful ancestors have long since deluded over the countless generations since their existence began. Among those born a rare few will be born with higher purity that links them closer to their ancestry, producing far superior fighting capabilities and other unknown traits. Most saiyan warrior's bloodline purity never exceeds 50%, but the ones that do, they grow into peerless warriors in their generation.

Report: Young saiyan warrior Zero possesses a bloodline purity that seems as if he had been born directly from the ancestors of the saiyan race. Warrior 2,146 has the potential to lead the warriors in Paradise to the ultimate victory over the Administrator and gain freedom from this game of combat.

—

A number of saiyan warriors nearby were shocked when they heard the report from the machine that oversees the slumbering and nurturing saiyan youths, never before have they heard of more than a dozen or so warriors exceeding 50% purity, but a child of 10 years of age boasting a purity of 100% that hasn't even been seen since the days of their species ancestry. Such a child is guaranteed to be a monstrous existence in the future. The prospects excite the warriors nearby who heard the message and before long they rush out to spread the news.

The liquid solution finally drains completely, followed by the devices connecting him to the machine. His body lacks the strength to keep him standing and he falls forward against the glass of the pod door, keeping him from completely hitting the ground. The pod door opens slowly and allows him to climb out steadily so he doesn't slam into the ground.

Saiyan warrior Zero has been released from his pod. Rest for five minutes and then proceed to the locker labeled with your name to retrieve your equipment.

"...Equipment?" Ignoring the computer's warning Zero staggers steadily towards the locker with his name on it next the door and places his hand on what seems to be a hand sized computer screen.

Handprint detected. Scanning genetic data of the handprint... Genetic information confirmed. Warrior Zero's dna detected, locker will now unlock.

The locker opens revealing a blue skin tight suit and a white and black saiyan armor with no shoulder guards. Boots and gloves that match the armor is provided, along with a slot in the suit for his tail in the back. He towel inside the locker to dry his body, then proceeds to equip each piece of his new gear one by one, admiring how snuggly and perfect it fits his body. Inside the locker is one final item, a blue screened scouter.

"A scouter? Nice." Upon equipping the scouter he presses the button and notices that this scouter is much different from the traditional scouters used by saiyans and the forces under the lead of Frieza. Instead of reading power levels it detects where life signs and energy signs are located, thus making it easier to locate possible hostiles and allies alike. There is also an option to produce a map for the owner of the scouter. Upon studying the map data Zero is disappointed with the lack of data on anywhere except the current city housing the young warriors brought to Paradise.

"Disappointing... I guess I need to fill out the map data myself."

Zero leaves the room and navigates through a series of hallways before finally exiting the facility, arriving in outside he finds himself within a city that appeared to have been made in the medieval times on earth. Stone walls spanning as far as he can see, houses made of wood, straw, and stone. The facility he was nurtured in lies at the center of the city with the appearance of a grand castle. He is impressed and disappointed at the same time.

"This kind of structure belongs to a different era," he says as he shakes his head, "But where is this at? The Administrator named me Zero But what was my name before?"

The young saiyan is confused but he believes that just sitting around and worrying about it would do him no good so he decides to tour the strange city. The city is about as ancient as it can get, almost as shabby as a shanty town from most large and prosperous city, but if it can shelter the number of saiyan warriors being summoned into Paradise then it shouldn't bother anyone. A blip appears on the map so he follows it through the streets until he arrives at a small stone and wooden house near the southern exit of town, on a wooden slate next to the door his name is written.

"Is this my shelter?" He goes in and looks around, "A bed, a fireplace, and a strange looking toilet. What no kitchen? How will I cook anything in a place like this?"

Upon asking that question another blip appears on the map. When he focuses on the blip information is provided to him. The place is listed as a mess hall, assigned to provide warrior sustenance during the mornings and nights at specific times. Of course the meals will not be free.

"We got to pay? Pay with what?"

Another blip appears on his map. A facility called the Bounty Center is listed near each of the four gates of the city. Bounty missions can be assigned to each of the warriors that tasks them with heading outside of town to hunt down and defeat specific abominations. Upon completing the bounty and turning them in, they will be rewarded Warrior Points in return to purchase food and other necessities.

Zero thinks to himself briefly, "So I take on bounties, eliminate the quarry, and turn it in to earn points. With these points I can buy food at the mess hall as well as use them to buy other important items to aid us out in the field and aid us in our growth. I think I'm starting to understand, but where are we?"

Above the map the name of the city is Necropolis, the City of Death. A city surrounded by endless undead abominations that spans hundreds of thousand miles, where many unseen dangers lurk to end the lives of warriors unprepared and send them respawning back at the city the warriors dwell.

"Necropolis, the city of the dead? Can the undead really make for worthwhile opponents?" Zero is amused at the prospects of fighting foes that had already died, but is worried that they wouldn't put up much of a fight, "I'll leave my judgement for when I actually face them. Hehehe!"

As he leaves his new home he looks up at the skies and frowns. The sky is shrouded in endless dark clouds and provides just enough light to see, light rain that never seems to end, a dreary and gloomy atmosphere that fits perfectly with the undead theme he is expecting.

"No need to waste any time, lets go try out a bounty."

The young warrior Zero rushes for the Bounty Center with vigor, his blood boiling to face whatever foes he may encounter in this world called Paradise. No trace of fear and nervousness can be seen on his face. Courage drives him, or is it the recklessness of the little warrior to throw himself into the perilous world outside these walls? Death and injury do not scare him, it's the thrill of the possible battles that pushes him into the jaws of danger.

This is the adventure of the enigmatic warrior Zero as he strives to grow stronger and escape from Paradise to find the family he has been driven from.

 **Author Note: This story is darker and will share some aspects with my other story. I will not be abandoning the other story, but working on both of them at different times. In case you are wondering, Official DBZ characters will appear in this story at some point, but that will be something later on. This is not in the same reality as my other story so there will not be any crossovers either. To get inspiration for most fights I often play Xenoverse 2 with an OC I designed to look as close as possible to how I picture Zero. Share your opinions and comments and tell me how I did, I 'm not the best write but I do these for fun.**


	2. Chapter 2

—First Bounty—

Zero makes his way through the city, observing his fellow saiyan warriors along the way. Considering how he is younger than everyone else he felt a little out of place, but quickly puts such thoughts out of his head and made his way towards the bounty center next to the southern exit. A large dome shaped building has been set up with large transparent screens stationed at each counter, displaying all of the available bounties for each warrior to undertake. Difficulty of each bounty is determined by stars. 1-Star all the way up to 10-Star bounties. 1 being the easiest and for beginners primarily. Other than points used to purchase supplies, rare and harder missions also reward other items and equipment of interest making warriors salivate with desire. Occasionally Zero would see some warriors carrying weaponry like swords, but due to his prideful nature as a warrior of the saiyan race he snorts at such things, preferring to settle his battles with his fists along.

"I'm not that strong at the moment so," He browses the 1-Star bounties for one mission suitable for him and tilts his head in confusion, "There are so many to choose from!"

He is confused on which bounty he should take of the nearly hundreds displayed in the 1-Star section alone. Bounties from hunting a single skull warrior or rot fighter, to destroying a strange scavenger creature known only as the corpse eater that feed on rotting remains and bones alike. The variety interests him and according to the descriptions, each abomination provides decent amount of challenge and difficulty for low strength warriors just now starting out. He can feel his blood boiling, excitement at the thought of hunting down and destroying each and every target on this bounty list. After glancing at the list one particular bounty grabs his attention, a bounty listed as red.

"This one seems different enough."

—

Bounty: The Hidden Marksmen of the Plains of Bones.

Description: Laying in wait in the Plains of Bones, a hidden assassin hides, waiting for any unfortunate soul to wander into it's hunting grounds. Countless warriors have been killed by this hidden assassin's skeleton bow, unable to determine where it has come from. Listed as a 1-Star bounty, it is nearly close to be promoted to a 2-Star bounty due to it getting more dangerous as time goes on.

Rewards:

\- 500 points.

\- A random equipment piece.

—

"Hm... This one has a decent pay out and the equipment piece is random." He rubs his chin as he ponders about whether to take the bounty or not. Since it is highlighted as red it is most definitely a challenge to him, "A marksmen is it? Up close they shouldn't be much of a threat to anyone, even a weak warrior like myself... I'll pick this one!"

He swipes his hand over the bounty and it is accepted as information is displayed on his scouter. A few other saiyan warriors look at the reckless kid as he accepted a bounty not even they would pick in both disbelief and pity.

"Did that kid just pick the rookie killer bounty?" One warrior with an impressive Mohawk asks.

"Aye, he did. That kid doesn't know what he is getting into." Another warrior shakes his head in pity.

A girl with long, straight black hair flowing to her hips looks at the young saiyan warrior as he walks away and smirks, "Interesting. The first mission the youngest saiyan in Paradise chooses happens to be a rookie killer bounty. I look forward to seeing whether he comes back alive or respawns back in the castle."

She chuckles as the boy walks towards the steel gates leading out into the wilderness outside the city. As Zero leaves the city via the gates to the south he notices the desolate environment that lies beyond the walls. Dead grass as far as the eyes can see, half eaten corpses of unknown beings and skeletal remains all across the fields. A truly hellish and dead world to him, but the sight doesn't deter him in the least. Glancing at the map on his scouter, the objective listed on it says that is quarry is 5 kilometers to the southeast for Necropolis, so without wasting time he dashes forth in the direction. He avoids any and all corpses as he treks the wilderness, knowing that possibly anyone of the corpses could rise up and attack him. While he isn't afraid to fight, he chooses to save his energy and stamina for the target he accepted. Plus if these undead are as dangerous as they were mentioned, than he doesn't want to get tangled up with one when the chance that he will be ambushed by another mid-fight is likely. He will chose his own fight and when he is strong enough to handle more than one, they will be nothing more than his little playthings.

5km wasn't all that much due to a saiyan warrior's physique and stamina, even if he was a child of 10, so he made it to his destination in no time at all. The environment around him impresses him to no end. A field of skeletal remains for as far as the eyes can see. No where in this Plains of Bones can the earth beneath his feet be seen.

"Plains of Bones..." He examines his surroundings as he slowly makes his way through the endless sea of bones. He has no plans on letting anything get the drop on him so he remains vigilant, "How many millions of beasts and people alike had to be slaughtered just to create a place like this?"

Millions might even be a minimum estimate for him as he wonders how many skeletons were used to litter this place. Considering the size of this world, where even this southern continent the landmass alone spans hundreds of thousand miles. Zero spent very little time thinking about it and moves further into the plains carefully, never letting his guard down, looking out for ambushes that may occur beneath his feet. About another kilometer in he spots another saiyan warrior in the distance who seems to be fleeing in his direction.

"Hey kid run! It's right..." Before he could finish his warning an arrow made of bone pierces through the back of his head and sticks out from the front of his forehead. His eyes roll back as blood pours from both the wound and his eyes. All strength drains from his body and he falls flat before disappearing into a burst of sparkling golden lights.

"Instant killed..." He glanced at the dead and vanishing saiyan warrior with indifference and smiles as he glances at head noticing a pile of bones move ever so slightly.

"So you want to play hide-and-seek do you? I'm a proud saiyan warrior, not a hunter. You better hope I do not catch you bag of bones or I'll rip apart each bone one by one."

He slowly makes his way through the field, slipping past where the last saiyan died, offering one slight glance at the bloodstain still on the ground before looking away. To not focus on the target would be foolish for him and he was not about to let the hidden prey get the drop on him in a moment of distraction. As he moves through the field he will occasionally hear the sound of bones rattling in the distance, movement of bones coming from different directions, and even the occasional feeling of being aimed at. His instincts are oddly active in this hunt and his focus can never be higher. In an instant a bone arrow comes flying at him from his left, shifting his head back to barely avoid the arrow he manages to get a brief glimpse at his bony target before it vanishes back into the sea of bones below.

"There you are!"

He dashes towards the place he spotted at target and smashes his fist into the pile of bones causing a large explosion of flying bones to rise into the air. He clicks his tongue as he realized that it got away. Sensing a sudden feeling of danger he ducks his head down, watching as another bone arrow passes over him from ahead of him. The same bony figure once again ducks back into the bones and vanishes once again.

"This is starting to get on my nerves.." Zero is starting to dislike this once amusing game of hide and seek, "I can't keep chasing after it like this."

Zero tracks the hidden skeleton archer multiple times only to come up empty handed time and time again, only to suffer a swift and deadly counterattack nearly leading to his untimely end. He has multiple cuts across his body where arrows were nearly avoided but still managed to graze and wound him. Blood covers his body and he is starting to run out of stamina from his constant moving and attacking.

"Sigh... Guess I have to do something desperate if I want to end this soon." He resigns himself to what must be done and smacks himself in the face twice with both heads to psyche himself up. Soon after another arrow comes flying at him. Moving his body slightly, he allows the arrow to pierce his chest on the right side, avoiding any critical or vital organs in the process. He flies back a short distance and stops moving.

At a distance a pile of bones begin to rattle and the skeleton rises from below revealing it's appearance. An 8 foot tall, slender framed skeleton with a wolf like skull that possesses a single long horn on it's forehead. The bow it's carrying seemed oddly small for it's body size. It creeps closer and closer to the fallen saiyan warrior, it's red wispy flamed eyes watching vigilantly. It stops when it gets with a few feet of the fallen warrior, raising it's bow, knocking an arrow, and aiming at the fallen warrior to make sure it's dead. Zero springs into action instantly and rushes at the now startled skeleton. it releases it's arrow in panic piercing Zero's lower abdomen and attempts to flee, but when Zero grabs a hold of the skeleton's leg it trips and gets pinned under the warrior.

"Hahaha! I got you now you annoying bastard!" Looking at the pinned down skeleton he smiles menacingly, " Where do I start first?"

He cracks his knuckles before ripping the arm holding the bow off violently. Next he rips off the other arm followed by both arms, then starts beating his frustration out with his fist and starts beating the skull into ground power. He keeps beating the now helpless skeleton until it's shattered into pieces while laughing madly the whole time. Finally he decides to stop and breathes heavily.

"First bounty finished with not too much problem. I should go back and turn it in." He feels a since of accomplishment after taking out an annoying target that has killed countless other fellow saiyans before him. The mission was difficult but not for the reason of a strong opponent, but only because the enemy didn't want to fight upfront. Zero most definitely dislikes these kinds of enemies.

Dashing full speed Zero was able to make it back by later noon, just before the sun set and the day ends. His body is riddled with wounds and the two arrows still piercing into his body. The passing saiyans are looking the little warrior with shock, some even look at him with respect. Coming back in such condition without a shred of worry and a look of indifference.

"The hell! Look at him. Still has arrows in em. He definitely met the rookie killer and lived." One warrior says while looking at all of the wounds on Zero.

"Not even the trace of care on his face." The passing warriors look on and comment on the little warrior's condition, but he continues to treat them as wind and heads into a large building near the gate designated as the recovery center where warriors go to get treated and recover. Inside he approaches a machine that scans him.

Two arrows penetrating the torso. Now extracting arrows to perform basic treatment.

Two robotic arms extend from the machine and grip the arrows before yanking them hard pulling them from his body. Needless to say the sudden extraction surprises him and causes him to grunt out in pain, gritting his teeth he kept silent during the process. Once the arrows are removed the machine scans him over once more.

Damage inflicted to a vital organ. Blood loss not avoidable. Level 5 treatment require however young warrior Zero does not possess the points required to receive treatment.

"I don't have enough to pay? does that mean I have no choice but to bleed out and die?"

Correct. If the young warrior desires, a tranquilization chamber can be provided free of charge so the warrior can pass on pain free and unaware.

"... Forget it," He shakes his head in annoyance, "I'm no coward, I'll face my death head on!"

Very well. Due to the amount of blood loss, the young warrior will bleed out and pass in less than 14 minutes.

"Cutting it close," Glancing outside he frowns upon thinking about something, "If I die before turning in my bounty it will be counted as a failure and all rewards will be lost."

He dashes out of the recovery center and makes his way over to the bounty center and turns in his bounty quickly.

Red labeled 1-Star bounty 'The Hidden Marksmen of the Plains of Bones.' Has been completed. The following will be rewarded to the warrior Zero.

\- 500 points.

\- Random equipment piece will be selected from the reward center's lottery.

Drawing lottery from the reward center... equipment has been selected..

\- Gravity Bracelet.

A light beam flashes and shoots out from a purple lens at the center of the machine and a golden colored bracelet with buttons installed on it appears on the counter. Zero takes the bracelet and equips it on his left arm.

"Gravity bracelet? What does it do?"

Rewards have been distributed. Congratulations for completing your bounty. Please accept more bounties in the future and exceed the limits of your body to reach higher realms.

"Yeah, yeah..." He ignores the machine's message and other bounty goer's curious glances and heads towards his home. Most people were unaware of the trail of blood he leaves behind in his path. Soon he makes it back to his personal shelter with less than a minute to spar, closes the door, and slides down on the ground leaning upon the close door.

"Sigh..." He leans his head back and stares up at the ceiling with a sigh, "In the end my first bounty ends in death, even if it meant success. So this is what dying is like huh?"

As blood continues to pour from his fatal wound he feels is body temperature dropping steadily, a sign of blood loss. Soon he can feel his eyes feeling heavy and starting to lower. it's not the fear of death the little 10 year old saiyan feels as he dies, but the sense of pride that he had died in completing his first bounty, with it being one that had killed countless others before him. Soon silence fills his shelter as he breathes his last.

Young saiyan warrior Zero has experienced his first loss and suffered no set back or bounty failures. Evaluation: Driven to recklessly seek out foes and targets that exceed his strength and relentlessly destroy them far exceeds the average aggression and savageness of his peers, he shows absolutely no fear and lacks a complete disregard for his own wellbeing when in a combat. Potential far exceeds predicted parameters.

—

The long, black haired girl glances at the bounty board and smiles amusingly when she notices that the red labeled mission is no longer available.

"Interesting. The little boy has actually done it. I took arrows to the head at least 3 times thanks to that annoying mission. 100% seems to instill him impressive combat instincts, or is it something to do with innate nature?"

Without thinking about it the saiyan woman wanders off humming leisurely.


	3. Chapter 3

Zero experiences a strange dream during his revival. A dream most peculiar and surreal. The dream shows the sad life of a boy, a human boy bound to his bed, sickly and pale. This boy suffered from a frail and weakened heart and could not experience activities that would strain his heart for fear that it would cause it to fail. The boy grew up mostly bedridden with the only things that could keep him occupied were the company of books, games, and shows he could watch on his tv or the internet. He knows that his life has a chance to abruptly end at any time, so instead of fearing the inevitable he chooses to drown himself in worlds not of his own. One particular series was favored by him the most.

That was the Dragon Ball series.

It wasn't that he was intrigued by the prospects of power that the warriors in the show could possess. He was more intrigued at the thought of living freely, going where ever they desire but flying, or even visiting other worlds just by using a technique like Instant Transmission. Even moving about while fighting opponent and not being bound to a bed sounded like a nice thought to the boy.

The boy watched through all of the series starting from the very beginning with Dragon ball, then he watched through Dragon ball Z, GT, the movies, and even as far as he could get in Super before finally succumbing to his condition and passing away. He even played most of the games possible. One of his favorites being Xenoverse. With it he was able to play through as his own character and correct the history the game's foes constantly attempt to disrupt. He engrossed himself in this series during his short life, it became his favorite. It was the only thing he could find joy in, for his parents rarely ever visited him. The only people who would visit over the years were the nurses hired to take care of his needs, so needless to say the boy died a very lonely and neglected death.

The next time the boy opens his eyes he finds himself resting in a strange pod surrounded by clear green liquid confused. but he closes his eyes then and there forgetting everything promptly.

Zero awakens in the resurrection pod confused. Were these dreams or were they real? His head is assaulted by a searing pain causing him to shout out and hold his head with both hands. The memories are harshly ingrained into his mind and over the course of the next five minutes continued non-stop. Finally when the assimilation of the memories finish he sighs out in relief, coming to a sudden realization.

"These were my memories..." He rubs his face with a relieved small while tears were pouring out. He was both sad and relieved, no longer suffering from his frailty and sorrowful isolation. "I am alive... and... a saiyan? Was I granted my deepest hidden wish at last?"

The resurrection pod drains and opens up allowing the now naked 10 years old boy to exit. Glancing around the room he frowns and remembers something else.

"This is Paradise? But I never heard of somewhere like this with numerous surviving saiyan children," He is unable to comprehend this situation he is in. Trapped within a world to fight, die, and grow until they can take their freedom in their own hands. He knew that nearly all of the saiyans but a rare few survived Frieza's purge, but excluding universe 6, the ones he had seen here resemble the more aggressive battle hungry saiyans from universe 7. Peeking at his appearance in the nearby mirror he is intrigued by his new life's appearance.

"Black hair, tail, and red eye color. I look drastically different from my memories of how they should look. Was this the result of having purity at 100%?"

He only thinks about it briefly before the computer interrupts his thoughts.

Young warrior Zero has successfully revived. Please retrieve equipment from the locker.

We walks over to a locker that had opened up for him automatically and finds the gear he wore before his first death, well in his case second if you count his short life as a human in an alternate reality. His battle suit, armor, scouter, and even gravity bracelet are inside. After equipping everything he admires himself in the mirror with a grin.

"I am not bound to my bed this time. Fate gave me a new chance in a place I wished to be in and I will enjoy it to my fullest!" He clenches his fist with the determination to live this new life his own way, however he must get stronger and escape this unending nightmare of a world. After stretching a bit he leaves the chamber and navigates his way through the facility before finding his way outside. He looks up at the building he respawned in and notices it is called the Warrior's Resting Grounds.

"An oddly ominous name for a respawn point."

He gets some strange looks as he leaves and makes his way back to the house assigned to him. Settling down on his bed he begins to plan his next course of action. He realized that his first bounty, although a success, could have been done much safer. But even so the thrill of danger and life threatening experiences drove him to aggressively pursue the bone marksman. At this point he realizes he needs to train more before heading back out into the field.

"I need a place to train..." As the thought crosses his mind a blip on his scouter's map appears. It is listed as training grounds that provide equipment and chambers for the warriors to train and improve themselves. He smiles at the convenience before realizing that each session of training in a chamber requires points as well, " Everything costs points! How much is a basic session?"

Prices are listed.

Basic: 50 points.

Intermediate: 100 points.

Advanced: 200 points.

Each session can last up to a maximum of 10 hours and equipment will be provided to get the most out a warrior's session.

"That's definitely interesting but the prices are steep. A hunt or two is definitely required for a new warrior to access the training rooms. Food is provided at 50 points in the mess hall, so a balance is needed for nutrition and exercise. Points need to be saved and used sparingly if someone wants to get stronger. Points are also needed for personal equipment and items that can assist warriors outside the city, while also leaving some to spare for medical treatment at the recovery center. I lacked to points required to heal my injuries and bled out. This world doesn't forgive those who can't earn points."

Studying as much about the facilities in town as possible, Zero absorbs the information patiently so he is not left in the dark about information he may need in the future as far as facilities are concerned. Glancing next to him on the bed he notices a very unusual and large black leathered book just resting there. Looking around he does not notice anyone else in the room and his door is closed tightly. Reaching for the book and touching it some information floods into his mind.

[Warrior's Compendium has been retrieved by it's selected host. Please drip a drop of blood upon the compendium to claim ownership.]

"Warrior's Compendium?" Curiously he bites into his thumb and drips a drop of blood upon the book and it flashes before darting into his body and vanishing.

[Compendium has been bound to host and cannot be separated for any reason. The compendium compiles techniques and abilities from throughout the Dragon Ball series, allowing the owner of the compendium to learn and master abilities throughout the series whether it be the manga, show, movies, or even the games.]

"Amazing! I can learn anything from the book?" When he notices the next message his excitement eases down a bit.

[Host can only learn a skill once the previously skill he learned achieves mastery. It is recommend that the host learns a skill that matches his current level of strength.]

"Sigh... that makes since."

[To commemorate gaining ownership of the Warrior's Compendium, the host is allowed to learn three abilities to begin with. Please select skills that match your level of strength.]

"Oh! Three of them? I hope I can gain access to some of my favorites!" He excitedly opens the book and glances at each of the abilities in the book, "There are two of them in particular I want that I can probably use with my current level of power. Even though moves like Kamehameha were a series favorite for most people mine was..."

[Riot Javelin and Tyrant Lancer has been selected. Choose one more move may be selected by the host.]

"I always found Bardock to be awesome. He did everything he could to see his son safely off the doomed planet so that he could one day in the future get revenge for their race's extermination. More than I can say about my dad back when I was alive back in my last life." He feels a bit sorrowful briefly before shaking his head and erasing those thoughts from his head, "I died so it doesn't matter anymore. I don't even remember what my mother and father's faces looked like in my human life."

Looking up at the ceiling he sighs, "What are my parents like in this reality? I know this Administrator captured us when we were very young and nurtured us until we were considered old enough to fight and set us loose on a world of his own design... They are probably dead along with all of the others from Planet Vegeta."

Putting the thoughts aside he pours through the book and examines each of the abilities recorded inside.

"Lets see... Atomic Buster, Blue Hurricane, Body Change I definitely will not select... Emperor's Blast, Special Beam Cannon, Saturday Crush, Super Ghost Kamikaze attack... Hm" The number of skills leaves him indecisive but he reads through each one until he stops on a specific one he recognizes from Xenoverse, "Energy Charge? No way can it be the same right?

He glances at the skill and reads the instructions and gets a surprise.

Energy Charge - Used to charge and restore consumed ki. Can be upgrade after using the skill for a certain amount of time. The upgrades are Full Power Charge, and Maximum Charge. Each upgrade gain increases the speed in which ki recharges.

"Sounds like it will be cheating if I can recharge my depleted ki in or outside of combat. I definitely cannot pass this one up!"

[Energy Charge has been selected. Information about the selected abilities will be directly implanted into the host's head. The process will be slightly uncomfortable and leave you incapable of movement. Please brace yourself.]

"Oh boy..." His head experiences a stinging sensation that leaves him stunned, unable to move as a series of information about the skills he chose flood into his head and teach him the abilities he has chosen. The process itself may have been comfortable, but it ended not long after it began and the skills have successfully been learned. Zero is no doubt excited but as he gets up he stumbles forward and nearly crash into the ground feeling light headed.

"Ha...ha. I need to slow down there. So dizzy!" He feels like there are stars circling his head for a moment but the sensation disappears and he recovers, "I want to test these skills out now and raise the proficiency!"

The book sends the skills he learned to a separate section and next to them is a percentage symbolizing skill proficiency. The higher the proficiency of a skill the more damage it can deal and faster it can be launched, ki cost is also lowered as well.

Zero cups his fist and bows with a smile, "Bardock, I am honored to learn your abilities and will use them to their full potential." After that he rushes out and runs quickly to the bounty center to select a bounty to test out his new abilities. A few people recognize him and are surprised to see him in perfect health, the smile on Zero's face seem to bring up the image of a battle crazy little warrior.

"How's that kid back already? Did you see the damage he had yesterday?" One baffled warrior asks.

"Yeah... Ah I see. He may have died not long after turning in his bounty, otherwise he wouldn't be fully healed with repaired armor." Another warrior commented.

"That makes sense. Good thing he turned that hunt in or those rewards would have been permanently lost. Lucky kid." He nods his head impressed.

Zero glances at the list only briefly before picking up a hunt for a single rot warrior and dashes out of the city without wasting time leaving his dust behind. It didn't take long before he reaches the area where the zombified warriors roam around. This area certainly contains plenty of targets to choose from on this vast field of dying shrubbery. Humanoid creatures of different kinds that roam about with a rare few moving alone. These creatures remain here until they are either killed or kill any unfortunate soul that comes within their range. Zero quickly finds an isolated rot warrior and charges at it fearlessly.

"Die for my amusement you rotten freak!" Once he gets closer the rotting warrior notices him finally and groans loudly before launching a blast of ki from it's mouth. Stepping to the side Zero keeps moving and throws a punch at the dead warrior only for it to block his attack and counter attack with a swift kick which he leans back to avoid in surprise.

"Can zombies really fight like this?" He continues to go back and forth with the rot warrior. Punching, kicking, leaping, and blasting away at each other before Zero gains an opening on the rot warrior and smiles.

"Got you! Have a taste of Tyrant Lancer!" He charges energy into his right hand and punches forward with his fist wrapped in shining blue ki. Upon contact with the rot warrior's chest it explodes and sends it flying back and crashing into the ground hard. He charges ki into his left hand and throws a blast towards the downed rot warrior.

"And finally the encore, Riot Javelin!"

The riot javelin crashes into the downed rot warrior and explodes turning the undead warrior into a mix of dust and scattered bits of gore. Pumping his fist in satisfaction he can't help but laugh out in excitement, "Hahaha! This is great! I've never felt so alive!"

He notices that thanks to the Warrior's Compendium he can see his physical condition and ki as if it were a percentage bar.

Physical Condition: 83%.

Ki: 32%

"These two attacks together cost quite a bit of ki to use. Maybe the rise in proficiency will reduce the cost enough to be more efficient in battle." He starts charging up his ki with Energy Charge. An aura flares around him as his ki begins to rise slowly until it finally tops out a moment later. "It charged at a decent pace, perhaps its due to the fact that I'm still a low leveled warrior with a very low pool of ki."

After recovering his ki gets excited again once he notices another lone rot warrior and grins menacingly, "No need to just turn this in right?"

He charges a ki into his left hand and throws a riot javelin forward after dashing at the unsuspecting undead, but before it could react the blast already smashes into it's chest and sends it flying backwards. The rot warrior lost an arm in the blast but just as it manages to get to it's feet Zero is already on it and smashes his fist into it's face caving it in. Charging up ki within his right hand he uses Tyrant Lancer and strikes it. The resulting explosive punch tears the rot warrior into a gory mess of scattered and burnt limbs.

"This is so awesome!"

He charges up his ki and proceeds to hunt down even more isolated rot warriors with vigor. A number of saiyans that have come to hunt themselves were kinda scared to see the reckless hunting and slaughtering of rot warriors by the kid younger than them. He showed such aggression and bloodlust that made them re-evaluate themselves as warriors of the proud saiyan race. The kid's vigorous hunt pumps them up and motivates them into throwing aside all caution and strike out at their targets with increased courage.

"We are proud warriors of the saiyan race! Are we scared of a bunch of rotting insects?" One warrior shouts out.

"Hell no! If that kid can go nuts out here then so can we!" Another warrior responds and thrusts himself towards a rot warrior nearby without regards to whether it was alone or not. The other warrior charges at the one near it for himself and soon all kinds of warriors out to claim bounties join into the rampaging battlefield that appeared out of nowhere. Zero of course wasn't paying attention to those around him and hunted to his heart's content. This continued to go on until noon where he was forced to retreat as another rot warrior intruded into their fight and overwhelmed him, nearly killing him in the end. He smiles as he slowly makes his way back towards Necropolis. He spent the whole day fighting these rotting warriors and felt that he had gotten just a little overboard.

Physical Condition: 6%.

Ki: 29%.

"I really let myself go today. Hahaha!" As he goes through the gates into the city other saiyans look at the gravely injured kid and shuddered when they see his battered condition, laughing away carefree as if such injuries meant nothing to him. In fact, such injuries really meant nothing to him. He experienced 'Real' death once already so he doesn't fear it much when it comes to Paradise's endless death and resurrection. After turning in his bounty and earning that 100 points he heads into the recovery center to heal his injuries and repair his damaged saiyan armor. Due to no broken bones and injured vital organs, he is able to use basic recovery free of charge. Due to the volume of injury he is forced to go into a recovery chamber and rest as it heals his weary body.

"I should be able to get a zenkai boost thanks to this one." Once the adrenaline finally settles down he faints from his injuries, a smile still on his little face.


	4. Chapter 4

Zero is fully recovered the next day and needless to say he was very hungry, so after recovering is fully repaired gear he immediately visited the mess hall and was surprised to find that despite the prices of the meals, they provide enough nutrition to not only feed the warriors until they are full, but provide enough energy to sustain the warriors throughout a day of heavy training and fighting. A full course meal during breakfast and dinner. A boxed meal can be provided for warriors to purchase at the counter outside the mess hall for warriors going out into the field for extended periods of time, so that they do not need to worry about meals during long periods of time where they are unable to return to town. There is also an option installed on the scouters that allow a warrior to place an order to deliver emergency supplies via teleportation to a warrior's location.

"Seems like food happens to be the cheapest thing in Paradise." Zero comments as he feasts upon a large meal consisting of a combination of meat, vegetables, and fruits. A balance of nutrients to provide maximum effect to a growing warrior, "Too bad there isn't a deluxe set we could splurge more points on. The food isn't too bad, but I never really had much variety back on earth..."

It didn't take Zero much time to finish up the bountiful breakfast he had purchased and leave. Now he was wondering what he should do for today. He had earned 600 points from two bounties so far so it should provide for him for a few days so it should be the perfect opportunity for him to start training.

"I think it is time to check out the training grounds." He makes his way through Necropolis until he arrives at the training grounds, but what he finds is an open field that houses numerous blue and white pod like buildings that look like they can barely contain a full grown person. In his curiosity he goes up to an unoccupied training capsule, pays the fee for basic training, and heads into the opened pod door and gets a surprise, Awesome!"

Inside the pod is a space that houses at least a hundred meters of empty space. To Zero it reminds him of the chamber of time and space, but it doesn't have the climate changing effect, nor the separated time zone either. He knows that he will not get 1 year in a single day in this pod, but it doesn't deter him in the slightest. Near the entrance is a holographic screen that displays all of the training equipment that can be used to get the most out of a training session. There are weighted training clothing, weight benches, and other assortment of workout equipment the trainees are free to use.

"Hm... All of this is nice and all but at some point it becomes useless. What is my current power level at this point in time?" He presses the button on the screen to scan and check his power level and soon it pops up, "Whoa. I'm only 10 years old with out training and I'm still stronger than Raditz and nearly at Nappa's level!"

3,738 is what the machine read for his power level at this point in time and he is impressed with himself. He does wonder what it was before his zenkai boost but he feels it doesn't matter and shrugs it off for now. He only briefly at the weighted clothing before considering using them or not.

"I can't treat Paradise by normal standards so maybe these clothing and gear can still be of use." He briefly glances at the bracelet on his hand momentarily when he notices a pop up on his scouter, " Oh?"

Once he focuses on the pop up and clicks a button on the device information about the item appears on the scouter.

—

Gravity Bracelet: A device developed by Aeon to assist in a warrior's training. Capable of increasing the gravity of a warrior's body by however the amount the user programs into it. Can be increased to 500x the user's current familiar gravity. Any higher will require the user to upgrade the device with the shop's assistance.

—

"Hahaha! I hit the jackpot in the rewards lottery this time!" Zero laughs out loud in happiness as he finally realizes what the device is for, " Between this and the weighted clothing and other equipment here I am definitely going to get a boost. Today I'll train myself till I drop, afterwards I'll go out and do more hunts for field experience. Training alone will do me no good. To progress properly combat experience is definitely needed."

—Training Day—

Zero taps into the system and equips himself with weighted clothing and tunes up the gravity around his body by 1x to start with, he feels that it should be a gradual growth at first before upping the rate. He is still unfamiliar with this kind of training so we decided to be safe rather than sorry.

"Planet Vegeta has higher gravity than earth so as a saiyan, earth's gravity means nothing me."

To get himself started he gets down and starts off with sit-ups. Continuing his sit-ups well until he exhausts himself until he was unable to move. After resting for a while he starts doing push-ups, squats, followed by a run around the training room. He finally found himself getting the hang of 1x gravity and chose to upgrade to 5x. This time he really can feel the effects of both weights and gravity combined, but he braves on and continues to work out with enthusiasm.

Sit-ups, push-ups, squats, running, pull-ups, he continues to follow his routine throughout the day and even starts throwing around punches and kicks to balance out the training on each part of his body so that no muscle in his body will ever get left out fingers included were trained with the help of a few pieces of equipment provided by the training room. He rests when need, trains vigorously, and repeats all throughout the day and can feel his body getting stronger, even when fatigue starts building up.

"No pain, no gain!" He punches out with both fists in a pattern. Next he switches up and starts kicking out with each leg in a session of their own. Dipping, dodging, and leaping around the chamber as he ghost boxes with imaginary opponent. The gravity is still affecting him as well as the weighted clothes. He dashes forward and throws out a riot javelin with both hands one out after the other. They both collide in the same spot one after the other another accurately resulting in a small scale explosion.

Next he unleashes a combination of punches, kicks, a grapple, and finishes the combo with a perfectly timed tyrant lancer that ends the combo with a blast. Zero continues to combo both riot javelin and tyrant lancer into his attacks increasing their flexibility and functionality, so that he can make use for them in any situation that he my encounter. Conveniently enough his proficiency with both skills were increasing steadily. Even energy charge is raising steady as well when he uses it to recharge his ki. His training soon comes to an end as the pod automatically ejects him out.

"Damn... I was just getting into it!"

He quickly puts his displeasure aside and purchases a meal from the mess hall and returns to his home for the night. He discovers along the way that there are numerous entertaining retreats for those who need something to entertain themselves, but to Zero fighting and training are more appealing. There is even an arena outside the city walls for warriors who seek to settle disputes and spar, but to Zero that place is useless when saiyans can challenge and fight each other in the fields. But he guesses it to be for those who do not want the local wildlife to interrupt their fight. After washing away the filth and sweat he produced today in the house's shower and bath he goes off to bed.

—A Royal Party—

Outside Necropolis a group of youthful warriors engage in a fierce battle with skeletal warriors that push them on the edge of their limits. These skeletal warriors are larger and have bulkier, broad bones that takes even more damage to deal with than ordinary bones. They are called skull brutes.

One particular girl of 11 years old stands out the most. Her name is Zucca and she possesses a fierce and aggressive personality, prideful of her pure bloodline. As she kicks away two skull brutes she positions both of her hands to her left and starts charging ki in them. A ball of pale purple ball of ki begins to appear and grow larger until she trusts her hand forward and launches it towards the two downed skull brutes.

"Galick Gun!" She fires a beam and incinerates both skull brutes into nothingness. Dusting away the dust on her armor she smirks and reveals a dignified, yet arrogant appearance as she watches the last of the enemies are cleaned up in the end. Her team sustaining minor injuries during the raid. Her long hair spiking backwards with the long locks at the back tied into a ponytail flowing halfway down her back. She is a cute young girl who will definitely grow up into a beautiful woman one day and she herself knows it.

One of the warriors runs up to her and bows slightly with his right hand crossed over his chest and balled in a fist, "Princess! All targets have been eliminated. This sector is now cleared and we can begin exploring further out.

"Very good," Zucca nods her head and smiles as she glance into the unknown, "It's late now so let us return to Necropolis."

"Yes!" The warrior affirms and returns to the others to patch up the injured and prepares to head out.

She glances back at the others as another warrior walks up casually and chuckles, "A job well done eh boss Zucca?"

"Locka. It seems like you still haven't broken a sweat." She faces away and ignores his overly casual attitude.

"What can I say, these things don't put up a good fight nowadays. It's getting outright boring." He rubs his chin briefly before continuing speaking, "I did hear something interesting from that crazy woman Minerva though."

"Oh?" Zucca was intrigued, "What kind of thing could interest that battle maniac?"

Locka chuckles before responding, "A newcomer has been released from the nurturing chamber, only ten years of age with an astounding bloodline purity of 100%. Dwarfs your purity of 62% by a lot. As if such a child belong to the ages of our ancestors."

"What!?" She was as shocked as he had expected causing him to grin mischievously. She looks towards the direction of Necropolis with an expression of wonder, "how can such a thing be possible?"

"That's not everything either. It's said that his tail is just as black as his tail, his eyes are red, and that he is as fierce as a beast in combat. There were many witnesses of his battles saying that he recklessly charges after one foe after another with no regards to his own damages and slays them in combat while laughing cheerfully. It was said that he completed that one rookie killer bounty during the first day he was awakened. He turned it in and gained the rewards but did succumb to the wounds in the end." Locka recounts the rumors he heard from Minerva.

Zucca is most definitely intrigued now that she heard about the unusual 10 year old warrior, "Hm... I most definitely want to meet this interesting little warrior. What is his name?"

"Eh..." Locka scratches his cheek unsure, "Well... apparently the kid wasn't given a name before being abducted by the Administrator so it just started calling the boy Zero."

"Zero..." Zucca mumbles the name as she wonders what kind of origins the little saiyan warrior came from.

It didn't take long for the group to pack up and leave, heading back towards the city after a successful expedition and purge.

—Minerva's curiosity—

"Oh! His power level without even training is quite impressive, but after dragging himself from death's door he gained a suitable boost."

After Zero's debut the eccentric saiyan warrior named Minerva has often kept tabs on Zero's progress, even watching his hunt for the rot warriors outside that led to numerous warriors gaining morale and inspiration to fight more ferociously without regards to their own wellbeing. Even she her self felt more motivated and hunted a few rot warriors for amusement. She then noticed that the boy would occasionally unleash intriguing, yet familiar techniques against the rot warriors leaving them in piles of gruesome remains. There was one particular skill he used that would restore his exhausted ki to full that left her baffled.

"I've never heard of a warrior that could restore his energy to full like that. Interesting..." She can see that the boy himself was feeling satisfied after leaving the training pod on this very day, wondering what kind of progress he made during his training.

"I can probably tell that a certain princess will try to win this kid over to her side," She laughs lightly, " but she might be disappointed. This kid has not even spared a glance at any other person since his awakening. Almost as if other people hasn't even interested him. What kind of event could lead a person to isolating himself into a recluse?"

Minerva cannot help but be curious about the personal life of the young warrior, but little did she know that even in his last life he rarely had contact with other people and tend to be awkward around others.

 **Author's Note: Zucca means pumpkin in Italian.**


	5. Chapter 5

Zero rested really well that night and was feeling really good the next morning. After feasting during breakfast he takes on a few bounties and rushes out of the city, not realizing there were people looking to meet him. But he moved far too quickly for them to catch up to him. His first hunt was a skeletal warrior in which he decapitates with a single kick and incinerates the remains with a ki blast. Next he rushes off to hunt down another variant of rot warriors that focus on attacking at a distance with ki blasts, but he deflects their blasts with his hand and blasts them away with a riot javelin. One after another he hunts down and kills each single target bounty on the 1 star bounty list easily, although there were a few targets that put up a decent fight but in the end they fell prey to his might.

"Phew! That's everything on the list." Glancing at his physical condition he sighs, "Cutting it close again like last time."

Physical Condition: 8%.

Ki: 100%

"Hehehe! This is so much fun!" Zero rushes off back towards the city where he turns in his bounties, claims his rewards, and turns in at the recovery center. He recovers nicely and leaves the next morning helping himself to breakfast before rushing off to the bounty counter again to collect a few more bounties. This time his bounties consist of groups of enemies that excited him to no end. He had already gotten use to single opponent fights, but now he finally gets a chance to fight larger numbers at once. So with his new bounties he rushes back out of town with a scary, light hearted grin on his face.

He makes it to a group of rot warriors that had four among their group and charges right in delivering a straight punch into one's face sending it flying back, then sweeps another's feet tripping them to the ground. The other two finally notices him and rush at him in which he retaliates with a ki blast to the face of one and a duck to avoid the punch of the other. He goes back and forth with this rot warrior before another joins into the fray. He is familiar and comfortable with his own strength, endurance, and stamina but he needs to get used to his body's flexibility more and dodge more often. He wants evasion to be more instinctive so instead of attacking them at this point he just moves around and avoids their attacks.

"I can do this..."

Punches, kicks, head butts, claws, the rot warriors send all kinds of attacks his was as he uses them to work on his adaptability and ability to dodge. Predictably enough he is hit multiple times and takes damage but as the attacks continue less and less attacks reach him and he moves around as nimbly as a monkey can, even going as far as using his fluffy tail to grab and throw them around playfully. Even with his blood covered face, that crazy grin still remains on his face causing passing saiyans to shudder. Finally he decides that it is enough and gets serious. He flares his aura and stuns the rot warriors around him before charging up a tyrant lancer and thrusting it into the face of a stunned rot warrior, obliterating it's head and half the upper torso in the resulting explosion.

As the other rot warriors were knocked back briefly they were able to regain their balance only in time for one to receive a full powered riot javelin reducing it to dust. He charges at another and unleashes a barrage of punches and finishes it off with a powerful kick that crushes the rot warrior's skull. He leaps into the air, twists his body upside down, and releases a volley of ki blasts that batter and tear apart the final warrior leading to his victory.

"Ha... This is awesome. Being able to fight and not be stuck in a bed all the time. Now that I think about it the Naruto and Fairy Tail worlds were awesome too." He shrugs his shoulder and shakes his head, "Forget that! This series was my only retreat from my frailty. I was frail once and will never experience weakness ever again!"

He sits down weakly and rests, wiping the sweat and blood from his face. Taking out a bottle from strange dimensional bag tied to his waist and takes a drink quenching his thirst. He had been going back and forth with these interesting undead warriors for most of the morning before killing them, but he doesn't mind it too much as it improved his reflexes and instinctive ability to avoid attacks. If this wasn't considered a success then nothing else would to him. Looking at his physical damage he lets out a wry smile.

Physical Condition: 4%.

Ki: 21%.

"I do expect to die a few times anyways but..." He considers his actions carefully, "Maybe I should do this when a bounty isn't involved. I'd really hate to add a failure to my record."

"Hehehe! Is a bounty failure added to your record really all that bad?" A girl's voice distracts his self reflection. He glances back and finds a cute girl of 12 years old standing there with a smile on her face. Long, straight black hair that flows naturally down her back reaching her waist just above her buttocks. She glances at his condition with a playful smile and giggles, "In your condition your more worried about adding a mark to your record?"

"Maybe I'm a perfectionist?" He only glances at her briefly before laying back on the ground and staring up into the sky, "Who are you?"

The girl shrugs at his indifference as if it doesn't bother her, "Not a people person are you? Oh well. My name is Minerva. I already know your name little one, after all your name is making it's way around Necropolis a lot nowadays. A fearless little monkey who rampages about in the wastelands outside of town slaughtering legions of the undead without a shred of concern for his own wellbeing."

She selfishly sits down on the ground next to him while ignoring the gory remnants of Zero's last fight and continues talking away much to his displeasure, "Lets see, first the fact that your bloodline is a perfect purity of 100%, next the fact that you completed the rookie killer bounty as your first bounty even if you died due to your injuries."

"Friggin' expensive medi-care..." Zero mumbles under his breath.

"Then when some of the other rookie warriors, hell even some veterans myself saw your vicious fighting, they became increasingly motivated and started fighting with more vigor than before. Now the warriors who previously lost motivation started getting more pumped up. They once upon a time had forgotten that is place was named 'Paradise' after all. A warrior's paradise of battles and growth."

She then looks at the weary and blood soaked Zero with a questioning look, "What is your motivation kid?"

"... Freedom. To escape this world of endless fighting, killing, and dying. I want to fight and kill on my own terms and not by some entity's personal whim." Zero has a serious look on his face and only glances at Minerva once and looks away again, "I want to destroy this administrator and remove his hold on our life and death.

"Ohohoho! So this faux immortality doesn't move you at all?" Minerva asks.

"Immortality? If I can gain enough power that even the flow of time cannot stay my path, then I will happily accept immortality." Zero clenches his fist with a flash in his eye, "I know all too well how fragile mortality is, so with my life I intend to aim for the peak and if possible ascend beyond it."

Minerva sees the serious expression on his face, an expression which seems to trigger something within her which causes her to give off a dazzling smile, "To reach the peak and break beyond that peak huh? I like it! I definitely look forward to seeing your progress and as a bonus I think I'll follow that example myself!"

She nods her head looking serious for once, but her expression seems to change back to her playful mood when she glances at Zero.

"But first we need to get you back to town to recover!" She grabs his arms and lifts him up and starts flying in the direction of town with him in her grips. He starts to struggle, trying to free himself from the crazy lady's grip.

"H-hey! Let me go!" Zero shouts out as he struggles.

"Oh no can do little boy! We are flying now and if I let go you will go splat!" She replies with a mischievous giggle causing him to gulp as he feels sweat forming on his body. They are high up.

"You can fly already? Did you already finish up the 3 star bounties?" Zero asks curiously as the scenery flies past him below.

"Yup yup yup! This big sister has been here for a long time!" She answers back with a confident smile, "I am very strong in case you didn't notice."

Zero is surprise indeed, but he was also curious about how long this eccentric and crazy girls has been here. It didn't take too long to reach Necropolis and the people around were kinda surprised to see Minerva dragging the annoyed and unwilling Zero to the bounty center to turn in his bounty and finally into the recovery center. He was disappointed to know that he would miss dinner thanks to the recovery but at least knowing that he would earn himself a zenkai boost cheered him up.

The next morning he gears up after leaving the recovery pod and goes to have breakfast at the mess hall. Annoyingly enough Minerva was there to bother him while he eats causing his feast to be less blissful. Surprisingly she had quite the appetite as well. I guess a saiyan's hunger affects both the men and women of the saiyan race. After eating he rushes off to finish up his accepted bounties after escaping Minerva's pestering. Even this time he took advantage of the numerous enemies to hone his reflexes and instinctive ability to avoid danger. This time he didn't end up in such a sorry state and after an hour he exterminates the targets and immediately heads off to the next group and continues his personal training and extermination. In this one day he had made amazing progress and began to realize that the settings on his gravity bracelet was still one. He did all of this while under the influence of increased gravity.

"Man this could have been easier for me but I think this turned out even better this way." He is glad that he still had the bracelet activated, but when he though how easily that girl had carried him through the skies he realized how strong she must have been.

—

"Ha..."

Minerva slumps down outside the recovery center after dropping Zero off.

"What the hell! Why was that kid so heavy? Was I carrying a 10 years old kid or a mountain?"

She sighs and wanders off with a cheerful hum.

—

Zero alternates his time between taking on bounties on his own and training hard at the training ground. He definitely made some progress in his training as before long he gotten even stronger than before. Soon a year had passed.

Due to the sheer number of bounties he had to complete for each grade of difficulty it took him all of this time. In this whole year he had experienced numerous near death battles that provided him plenty of boosts to his power level as he recovered, there were also multiple times where he had encountered misfortune and died in the end, but he shrugged it off and returned with greater aggression. After all what doesn't kill him makes him stronger, but even if it killed him it just pissed him off. Soon he was given a nickname by the other saiyans whenever they say him.

That nickname was Wrath.

The little saiyan was fearless and ferocious that even the well known bullies in town tend to avoid him. What's the point in even trying to intimidate a kid who just laughs and grins even as he dies from his wounds. There was even one strong, well known warrior who once tried to bully him out in the field but it turned out that the little warrior was far stronger than he expected and was dragged back to town nearly dead. Luckily the bully recovered full and gotten a zenkai boost in return. Even if he had gotten stronger he chose not to pursue Zero as he recalled that scary smile he had when he was beating him to a pulp. With a shudder he heads on his way.

A popular phrase was then passed around Necropolis.

"Do not threaten Zero or you will face Wrath."

Zero is how people consider the normal him who seems harmless enough when he eats his meals, accepts bounties, and rushes off to the training ground. But when he is fighting, they refer to him as Wrath. His aggressiveness and the way he punishes those who annoy, threaten, or anger him leaves the impression. It may seem as if he is quite happy, but if he is triggered, those smiles hide his rage.

"Basic training is no longer useful to me," Zero stands before the training pod he chose and ponders over his options, "I think I should try out the higher levels next."

He selects Intermediate Training and goes into the pod. The size of the field is much larger than basic, he can feel the gravity is higher, and there seems to be more options on the screen. Going through the options he notices one particular option that intrigues him.

"Sentry Spheres is it?"

Sentry Spheres: Depending on the trainee' preference a number of spheres can be summoned with the objective of ramming into the challenger at high speeds. The speed levels and numbers can be increased indefinitely.

"This is awesome! At least I don't need to go as far to reach the recovery center!" He is excited by this option and thinks that the 100 points require is well worth the price of admission, "I will increase the gravity first, wear some heavier weighted clothes, and work out for a while. Once I'm ready I'll advance my training to the extreme!"

He starts his harsh training session quickly. With the addition of weighted clothes and gravity he struggles to even move, but his willpower drives him to push himself past his body's limits and grow stronger. The gravity bracelet is the one item that will give him the edge he needs to move past the other warriors on his path to the peak, driving him to exploit it to the very limit possible. He plans to save as much points as possible to upgrade it and increase the limit on the device. If it could rise indefinitely he would be happy.

The training routine of his progresses day after day. On days he is not training he would do bounties, but when he is not confining himself to the training grounds he would often run into a very clingy Minerva who would pester him to no end. During one of their encounters she ended up sharing a training pod with him and they sparred a lot during the session which resulted in his loss every time. They even added obstacles with the sentry sphere during their spars. Not only to they have to focus on their sparring partner, but they also need to remain vigilant of the spheres that would try to smash into them at any moment.

—

It's been 2 years since he had come to this Paradise. Zero's strength has risen quite rapidly thanks to his unfair advantage and thanks to constant use both riot javelin and tyrant lancer had reach 100% proficiency, lowering the cost of use and increasing the damage that can be inflicted in the end.

A full powered blast from riot javelin can wipe out a group of undead warriors in a single shot, hell even a face full of tyrant lancer would rip the victim to shreds in a puddle of gore. When Zero used it on a high level saiyan that challenged him it needless to say sent that challenger back to the respawn point. Even Zero was surprised at the power the hit delivered.

"Phew! Thank you Bardock! Might as well call this the DBZ version of falcon punch, hehehe!" Zero jokes with a laugh.

Now he has completely cleared all bounty hunts on each of the 1-3 star lists and can now fly freely in the sky. This is one of the things he had been waiting for since he was awakened in the DBZ world. But due to the strange laws of Paradise it wasn't permitted to fly until all bounties in 1-3 stars have been claimed. He did alone, what most others did in groups in 2 years which is at a shocking speed of progress. Even now he can fight Minerva on even grounds which motivates her to increase her training rate, for she herself admits to being lazy at times. His days of growth continues uninterrupted until now...

"Finally! You are a very hard person to get in contact with."

Zero had just finished blasting away a few undead targets with regular ki blasts when he is interrupted by a new arrival. A girl with black hair tied up in a ponytail who is accompanied by followers men and women alike.

"Hm? Who are you? Usually it's the annoying girl who shows up." Zero asks while tilting his head with a blank expression.

A brunette warrior with serious expression on his face steps forward and salutes, "You are in the presence of Princess Zucca, first born child of King Vegeta and princess of our proud saiyan race!"

Zero is now even more confused and asks to himself, "Vegeta had an older sister?"

 **Author Notes: Yep, V an older sister.**


	6. Chapter 6

Zucca glares at Zero displeased. She had offered him a place at her side and yet he refused outright without even considering for a moment, not even a shred of hesitation. To her it should be an honor to serve a member of the royal family, but such honor did not even seem appealing to this child.

"C'mon kid you should reconsider," A loyal follower says, "Not many people get the chance to receive an offer to join princess Zucca's retinue. Such honor doesn't come often."

"Don't wanna!" Zero shakes his head in refusal and looks away, "I still have two more bounties I want to finish up today so bye!"

Zero flies off leaving the group of saiyans baffled and displeased, especially Zucca who grits her teeth in frustration.

"The nerve of that ignorant cur to blow me off like that!" She stamps her feet and pouts like a spoiled little brat, "Who could turn down an offer to serve such a noble lineage? Saiyan warriors would fight to the last to have a chance to serve even the lowest of royalty!"

Locka chuckles as he watches the little warrior fly away, "Stories about him seem to be 100%. Wild, unyielding, a true beast of instincts and battle."

"If he wants to play a wild beast then I will tame this wild beast myself!" Zucca declares with a look of determination, "The saiyan warriors in this hellish Paradise need a leader to guide them to victory. However these days the number of saiyan warriors going wild has increased. That boy and the annoying girl are influencing them far more than anticipated."

"What do you plan to do?" Locka asks.

"Hm... I want to see just how powerful this little beast is." She responds with a vicious smile causing Locka to become interested.

It didn't take too long for Zero to complete his last two bounties. On the way back to town he finds Zucca and her team waiting for him.

"Nice coincidence?" He jokingly asks causing Zucca to smirk amusedly.

"It took less time than I expected for someone who always solo hunts bounties," Zucca says.

Zero shrugs his shoulders, "I still don't see the need to group up to take out such minuscule creatures. Undead have yet to provide a real challenge in my opinion."

"Hm, so it seems." She glances at him silently before smiling, "I heard that you have been growing quite fast for such a kid your age. I'm quite curious as to how powerful you really are."

"Oho! So you guys want to test me out is it?" Zero asks with an excited grin, "Will all of you attack at once or is this a solo duel?"

Zucca sweeps her bangs aside and steps forward as she flairs her cape.

"I should be enough to suffice don't you think?" Zucca asks and Zero nods.

They stare at each other silently for a moment before Zucca vanishes from her spot and appears in front of Zero throwing a punch straight to his face. He retaliates by throwing a punch of his own, colliding with her fist causing her to step back in surprise.

"Oh! Not bad little boy!" Zucca praises him.

"Little boy? Aren't you only like 1 year older than me you violent Lolita?" Zero retorts.

"Don't call me a Lolita you cur!" She stamps her feet in anger before charging at him a second time. To her displeasure she could hear Locka snickering at her being called a Lolita.

She throws a combination of punches and kicks in which Zero matches with his own completely keeping her from gaining any sort of advantage. His constant retaliation and avoidance of her attacks continue to frustrate her and causes her to quickly lose her patience, so she moves in close to him, avoids one of his punches, grabs his arm and attempts to launch a grapple throw. But to her surprise he did not budge for some reason. He stands there looking at the girl who continues to strangely continues to tug at his arm grunting and sweating heavily. Finally she slumps down on the ground in exhaustion and breathes heavily.

"Why... are you... so... bloody heavy!?" Zucca questions him with an exhausted shout!

"Ah... Well... That I can explain." He presses the power button on his gravity bracelet to turn it off. He reaches down and grabs Zucca's arm to help her up and provides his arm to her, "Now give it a try."

"... Huh?" She was confused for sure, but she grabbed his arm and slammed him over her shoulder into the ground hard as she intended to in the beginning. She leaps up with joy as it worked this time, "Ahahaha! I did it! It worked!"

Zero dusts himself off as he gets back to his feet and glances at Locka nearby, "So... is she always like this?"

Locka has a baffled expression on his face. He had never seen such reactions from the dignified and proud saiyan princess. Never had there been such 'girly' or 'childish' actions from her before, "Uh... dear god she can act her age!"

This reaction nearly causes Zero to stumble when he heard it. Zucca immediately realizes what she had done and coughs dryly in embarrassment, quickly hiding the blush that briefly appeared on her face.

"Very good then." Zucca quickly regains her composure and gets back into stance ready for another round, "Shall we continue then?"

"Yes we shall 'princess' Zucca," Zero responds sarcastically trying to hold him his laughter which annoys the aggressive and arrogant princess to no end. So she charges at him and starts launching countless kicks and punches towards her opponent. Since Zero turned off the gravity bracelet he is easily able to maneuver around her attacks and lightly counterattack playfully.

It did not take long for her to realize that the little boy was playfully monkeying around with he causing her frustration to flare even higher, resulting in her attacks becoming more aggressive and vicious. They go back and forth of a while before Zucca starts experiencing exhaustion.

"Why... can't I hit you!?" She shouts at Zero.

"Well I have been focusing on increasing my instinct ability to avoid attacks. Maybe you should try letting your enemies attack you rather than just outright slaughtering them. Overwhelming them with brute force is not always the answer." Zero responds seriously.

"He makes sense," Says Locka, "We have been too focused on wiping out the bounties. Hell when is the last time any of us experienced a good zenkai boost?"

"Ah..." Zucca regains some stamina and charges at Zero again. After a serious of failed hits she decides to try something else and grins mischievously. When he steps aside to avoid one of her punches, she reaches down and snags ahold of his tail and laughs, "Teehehehe! I got your tail little monkey boy!"

Zero is shocked, yet he remains undeterred and reaches her tail in retaliation and gives it a little squeeze. "Sorry princess but I knew that having a sensitive would be a hindrance so I trained to make my tails more resilient. Snagging it no longer bothers me.

Zucca collapses down on the ground weakened after he grabs her tail, leaving her frail and defenseless. "L-l-let go you beast!" She pleads.

Shrugging his shoulder and wraps his tail around her waist and lifts her up as he releases her tail. Grabbing her tail back quickly she backs away and glares at him.

"Y-y-you beast! You can't be rough with a maiden's tail!" She shouts causing both Zero and Locka to stagger.

"That's what a maiden should be worried about? Really girl you need to get your priority's straight." Retorted Locka.

"Haha!" Zero laughs briefly, " Well princess it's been fun but I should head back bye!"

Zero flies off towards Necropolis leaving behind the angry and pouting Zucca and her retinue behind.

"Oh! I'll get you back for this boy!" She stamps her feet and grits her teeth. Locka just shrugs his shoulder.

—

Days become weeks, weeks become months, months become years. The whole time Zero would train diligently and rush out for bounties in between sessions. Often there would be annoying interruptions from either Minerva or Zucca and her gang. So needless to say he had plenty of sparring partners to help boost his strength considerably. When Zucca finally discovered what the bracelet was she was extremely envious and would often pester Zero to loan it to her, eventually he relented and would only loan it to her when he goes out on bounties. The trio of Zero, Zucca, and Minerva made tremendous progress as time went on leaving the other warriors in their dust.

Soon enough all of the bounties for them, all 1-10 stars bounties have been completed. Now that all of them were completed the restriction keeping them one the continent was lift and they were able to head for the central continent to pursue greater strength and opponents of a higher realm. Rather than going there Zero chose to explore the other continents instead of sticking around this dreary and gloomy undead wasteland. He took flight one morning flying further and further away from Necropolis.

Along the way he spotted something unusual. A fog of miasma which seemed to draw in all nearby undead beings. Within the miasma a shadow can be seen. It's eyes flash as it spots Zero.

"Interesting. A warrior has finally lifted the restriction on the continent and is free to leave? Hehehe! You cannot leave without this mighty dragon's permission!" The voice cackled out loudly before the miasma bursts and expands outward producing and attracting more undead.

"This continent is the territory of I, Haze, the Shadow Dragon of Death. You shall not pass as long as my army of the dead stand before you! Hahahahaha!"


	7. Chapter 7

—Haze the Trolling Dragon—

Zero just stares at the shadowed creature within the field of miasma laughing away as it produces even more undead warriors. He had watched GT and knew that this miasma was poisoned and would weaken him until he was even weaker than the dragon inside, but he had no idea how to get close to the dragon or blow away the miasma.

"Hm... Why is this guy here? He is definitely different from his GT counterpart in that he creates undead. Judging by the shape of the shadow he seems to look the same too?"

Zero casually flies around ki blasting undead warriors in the skies and on the land as he circles the miasma zone. At this point in his life he can blast them dead with a single blast and save energy, plus regain energy with a fully maxed out and upgraded energy charge that replenishes his ki to max rather quickly. He starts firing blasts into the miasma at the dragon and watches as the shadow flickers, appearing somewhere else completely avoiding his attack.

"Hahahaha! Missed! Oh missed again! Oh there you almost got me! I felt the wind on that one! Haha getting closer! Oh I'm just kidding you missed again!"

Zero's eyebrows start twitching in annoyance as the shadow dragon hidden within the miasma keeps avoiding his blasts and taunting him mercilessly. "Oh your starting to piss me off!"

"OH?" Haze smirks within the miasma, "Well why don't you come down for a little bout one on one then?"

"Why don't you step out of your poisoned miasma and fight me out he in person one on one?!" Zero shouts out in retort.

Haze is silent for a moment, "How'd you know about the poison?"

"Um... It's called miasma idiot!" Zero is baffled about the stupidity of this dragon. "So it seems we are at a stalemate."

"Not really. I am here and you can't get me!" Haze taunts him again while laughing loudly.

"Yeah that means you can't do anything to stop me from leaving this continent either right?" Zero asks with a smirk.

"... shit!" Haze curses when he realizes the saiyan is right. "Oh but it won't do you any good to leave me either!"

Zero is intrigued when Haze says that, "What do you mean by that?"

Haze chuckles with a sense of accomplishment for keeping the saiyan boy here. "You see, in order to reach the administrator's palace at the top of Paradise you need to beat all of us shadow dragons. From me all the way to the shadow dragon king. So you are forced to deal with me in the end!" He grins smugly.

"So..." Zero looks at the dragon in the miasma with a look of pity and shakes his head, "You weren't suppose to reveal that bit of information was you? I would have climbed all the way through the central continent and reached the door only to be forced back down here to hunt you dragons down before being permitted entry."

"That's correct! You would waste all that time and still have to come back down here anyways!" Haze says, "The central continent is massive and it would still take you years to navigate even with flight. That includes the guardian warriors you will have to face and also locating the rare few settlements meant for safely resting during your journey. Then you have to hunt down all of us dragons, some who can slumber for years before appearing, all hidden in different locations among this massive world that spans for millions of miles in diameter. I say you have a long stay in Paradise ahead of you."

"... Yeah but at least I don't have to waste time traveling to the central continent." Zero says.

"Why not?" Haze asks with a tilt to it's head.

Zero still continues to be baffled at the dragon's stupidity, "You just told me everything I need to know to enter into the administrator's palace.

"... Fuck!" Haze curses as he realizes his mistake, "You tricked me you deceitful monkey!"

"No your just stupid."

Haze stamps it's feet in rage and then starts boosting it's undead production. From hundreds of undead warriors all the way to thousands of undead warriors. The numbers continue to swell rapidly causing Zero to reconsider his future actions in this situation. He now knows, thanks in due part to the stupidity of the dragon, that all dragons must be defeated to reach the administrator in the end. A group of recently spawned undead warriors charge at him in large numbers. Cracking his knuckles, Zero grins with excitement before charging into the fray. He beheads on undead warrior with a blade made from ki that formed on his hand. Then he kicks two more away and blasts them into oblivion with a single blast.

Flying higher into the sky to get some distance he charges up ki in his right hand and thrusts it into an undead warrior's gut resulting in an explosive punch that consumes multiple undead in his tyrant lancer. More undead warriors surround Zero as time goes on and end up joining the others in the slaughter he is dishing out. Soon his kill count has surpassed triple digits causing him to laugh in his fun.

"Hahahaha! I'll reach zombie genocide at this rate!"

—Blitzkrieg Tactics Initiated—

"Okay! That puts me at a thousand kills now. But I think I need to consider cleaning out that troll of a dragon lazing about in the miasma." Zero considers what he should do before clapping his hands together, "I got it!"

He activates a new function on his scouter and calls up the two acquaintances he never wanted. Soon enough they respond.

"Well! This is the first time you have called of your own volition! To what do we owe the honor Wrathful beast of carnage?" Minerva playfully asks.

"What do you want? I'm busy here." Zucca asks, still carrying on her spoiled princess attitude as usual. She seems less aggressive nowadays.

Zero chuckles at their response and recounts his current situation to the two as well as the information he gained from the stupid shadow dragon Haze. The two were intrigued at the information, but even more interested to find that Zero attempted to wander off without even notifying either of them. Offended even that he didn't mention anything to them. He says that in his defense he did say something to Locka about going on an adventure to other continents, which Zucca curses Locka's name for not mentioning it to her.

"This guy will not come out of his miasma field so I came up with a solution that you two charismatic individuals may be able to help with." Zero says.

"What kinda of plan do you got?" Minerva curiously asks.

"Bring out as many people possible, the more the merrier, so that we can completely surround the miasma field with superior numbers and rain down a hellfire of saiyan fury upon this trolling idiot of a cowardly dragon." Zero shares his plan and the girls now understand his plan.

"I see what you mean. Good idea. If it won't play far then neither will this big sister." Minerva says and hangs up on the conversation.

"I can gather up a suitable number of people for this operation. What will you do in the meantime?" Zucca asks.

Zero fires off two ki blasts that incinerates two rushing undead warriors, "I'll stick around here and keep dwindling down the number of dead guys. I'm starting to build up a nice combo."

Within an hour a large number of saiyan warriors start appearing between 5 star warriors all the way to 10 star warriors. The girls pull out so many people that Zero couldn't help but be impressed with their ability to gather resources in a short amount of time. By the time Zucca and Minerva arrived, nearly 2000 saiyan warriors cover the skies surrounding the field of miasmic gases below. The two girls were surprised to see that Zero was just leisurely floating about just blasting away at random undead warriors as if it were more of a chore now rather than entertainment.

"What's your count now?" Minerva floats up and asks.

"Eh... I stopped counting after 3,113..."

Zero glances at the numerous warriors now around him and smile, "This is perfect." Clearing his throat he shouts out so everyone can hear him, "Within this miasma is one of the guardians of Paradise that keeps us imprisoned here, the shadow dragon called Haze. The cowardly dragon hides within the poisonous miasma below and produces a never ending legion of undead to attack while insulting and taunting everyone outside to try and lead them in. If you touch the miasma you will start losing your strength until even a weakling can kill you. I am under the impression that it's very weak so it will not come out. So we will surround the miasma field and rain down as many long distant blasts as possible."

He looks around and grins, "Rain hell down on this cowardly bastard!"

The saiyans shout with morale and begin charging ki within their hands. Haze finally awakens from a nap he was having and realizes that there are thousands of saiyans surrounding his miasma field charging ki, "Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me..."

"Fire away!"

"Galick Gun!" Zucca charges up her most powerful Galick gun ever and fires into the miasma.

"Let's blast the little dragon into oblivion! Teehehehe!" Minerva unleashes a volley of powerful ki blasts in a technique she developed on her own and named Rain of Oblivion.

"Black Kamehameha!" Zero charges up a dark colored version of the original Kamehameha Wave that he randomly learned from the compendium and fires it into the miasma at full power. Soon countless blasts of ki start raining down into the miasma producing countless explosions within. The blasts obliterate the spawning undead as well as muffling out the possible sound of Haze screaming in terror. The blitzkrieg continues until each and every warrior exhausts their ki supply.

When the dust settles no miasma remains and in it's wake a series of craters that liter the battlefield. Zero admires the unity that comes when saiyans work together with a common goal. Complete and utter devastation on a natural disaster scale.

"Well. That certainly does work out in our favor. Not even a speck of the trolling bastard left except some bloodstains."

Zucca flies over with a questioning look, "What was that technique? A black wave of ki. It was kinda like my Galick gun, the power can rival or even surpass it."

"It's called Black Kamehameha Wave. Let's just say I learned it in a random bout of luck." Zero answers vaguely causing Zucca to look at him questioningly.

Minerva floats on over humming away after the bombardment, "Looks like one of the shadow dragons have successfully been killed. I do hope they aren't all that difficult to deal with."

"I doubt they are. This guy just hide in it's miasma the whole time so I never expected it to be easy. At least now I have a goal to look out for when I travel around Paradise." Zero says looking towards the horizon.

"Ohohoho! Don't you try and run off on your on little boy!" Says Minerva as she grabs ahold of Zero's arm, "There is no way I will miss out on a world tour like this."

"M-me too! I want to fight all of the dragons and take down the Administrator!" Zucca cuts it with a shout.

"Shouldn't you tend to your followers?" Zero asks looking at the pouting Zucca.

She shrugs and shakes her head, "Locka can handle things and organize the expedition parties. He is capable enough.

"Great more work..." Lock himself pouts.

"Ha... So much for a nice relaxing solo journey.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a week since the trio had left Necropolis to further explore this world known as Paradise, needless to say this world is far larger than they had estimated. Even flying full speed is a chore when the world is this massive. After flying for what felt like an eternity they had finally made it to the edge of the southern continent towards the north. The perpetual darkness and gloom of the southern continent had finally ended and oceans of blue, above and below has appeared before them.

"Finally, the end of this endless land of death." Minerva sighs in relief. Glad to be out of the endless waves of undead that attacked them along the way. Their power levels have made it much easier to kill the denizens of the continent at this point, but they wonder how much stronger the foes on the central continent would be to it's surrounding continents.

"But we still have to cross endless oceans to arrive at another continent and," Zucca looks up slightly and in the distance she is able to notice faint outlines of land masses floating naturally in the skies, "The central continent seems to be closer than I had anticipated."

Zero glances at the continent at this world's center, "The land that floats above the clouds. The land that will lead us to liberation..."

Minerva and Zucca look at Zero as he stares into the sky dazed. He had always dreamed of such a mystical land, but no he is speechless and unable to put into words his thoughts. Soon enough he shakes his head and grins.

"The central continent isn't going anywhere," Zero says and looks to the northeast, "So lets take our time and circle around, cleaning up all of the bounties in each territories while hunting down all of those shadow dragons. Surely each of our fellow imprisoned youths could use some assistance from seasoned warriors who had already cleared out their own territories."

"That sounds like it would be bothersome but the more help we have the better. I have a feeling that not all of the dragons will be as weak as Haze." Minerva agrees.

"They better not get in our way or we will leave them to fend for themselves." Zucca herself isn't too keen on the idea of assisting potential competitors.

"Don't be like that," Zero says to Zucca, "They may have some strong ones among them. The stronger they are the more fun it will be to fight them."

"Heh. Perhaps. The strength I have been gaining since I started training with you has been phenomenal." She was obviously excited even if she still had that cold and aloof look on her face. It was true that the have been growing stronger lately, with their power levels reaching over 100,000 when they last checked. Zero was surprised and despite Zucca not knowing, he knew she was way stronger than her brother before the events of Namek. It shouldn't be too long before he should consider helping her tap into her inner fury and achieve the legendary form, Super Saiyan. For Zero he feels something else within him stirring up, a more primal and vicious power that lurks keep within his pure bloodline.

After chatting for a while the three take off into the air and speed off towards the northeast. The oceans continue on for what feels like an eternity to the three, often flying days and night until they were able to find a rare piece of land to rest on for a day or two. When they were well rest they would take off and continue on their trip.

—The Harmonious Continent of Islands and Sea, Atlantia—

The trip to the eastern continent had taken the three young saiyans well over two months of constant flying and rare moments of rest to reach. The three were relieved to finally reach the borders of the continent and had chosen to take a nice week long tropical paradise vacation using shelter made from resources of the island. Zero has those survival shows he'd watch at times to thanks for his expertly made shelters. As far as food is concerned they chose to eat what they caught rather than wasting the points required for instant delivery. There were some massive crabs crawling around and trying to crush them with their pincers, but in the end they made some tasty seafood along with tropical fruits growing on the island.

After a week of R&R they continue their journey and the trip remained uneventful until finally another week later they finally found signs of the civilization designed for another species, but what the species were they never expected.

"What the..." Zero was kinda surprised at the species they had found. "Aren't they from the species Frieza was born from?"

"Yeah..." Zucca answers his question, unsure of what she should feel.

The number of warriors in the area do not exceed 4 digits in population. It seemed that the Frost Demon's population in Paradise is quite rare and the saiyan trio couldn't help but feel a little confused when they themselves number in the thousands. The scouter detects within the numerous islands that make up this interesting city only a little above 100 people, 113 to be exact. With the highest power level being no more than a little over 30,000. Although the scouters cannot read power levels, the ki they can sense from the beings, as well as their often accurate guesses led them to make that guess. These beings have disappointing strength, but due to the environment here in Atlantia they can understand why. Soon enough the youthful warriors of the frost demon race notice the three curious saiyan warriors floating above the seas curiously looking around.

"Look! Outsiders!" One particular frost demon warrior shouts out as he began to row towards another island with small boat, catching the attention of other nearby frost demons.

"Hey! Aren't those saiyans? But I thought they were endangered or extinct?" One particular frost demon youth comments, "There are even two females, how rare!"

Zero glances at Minerva and then Zucca with a strangely confused look, "Female saiyans are rare?"

They both shrug too unable to comprehend such a comment.

"I heard that Lord Frieza, his brother, and father King Cold issued a hit list for any surviving saiyans not within the control of the World Trade Organization." A frost demon says, "female saiyans if some still survive are worth five times as much as male saiyans. These saiyans are lucky to be able to survive here in Paradise. Because outside they would be under constant threat from bounty hunters."

"WHAT!?" Zucca shouts out in half surprise and half anger and rushes up to that particular person, "Tell me everything!"

The frost demon himself was terrified and starts to stutter. He knows that if someone was able to fly then they were definitely able to complete all 3-star bounties and have great power, "I-I-I'm sorry! T-there is a rumor going around before m-most of us were abducted that L-lord F-F-Frieza was the one who exterminated the saiyans and destroyed P-Planet Vegeta. I-it's just a r-rumor though."

Zucca released the frightened frost demon and slumps down onto the ground, her expression one of confusion and devastation, "It can't be... our world is gone... father, brother..."

Minerva wasn't any better from the look on her face.

"Mother... father... my sisters and..." While she laments the lost of her parents and sisters it wasn't nearly as bad for her as she glances at Zero secretly from the corner of her eyes, "Frieza... after everything our people has done for you, this is our reward...?"

Zucca shouts out in rage and flies off away from the city and disappears over the horizon. Zero can understand her fury, her sorrow, and he can also understand that she needs to let off some steam, otherwise she might take it out on the people here born of her sworn enemy's race. With a sigh Zero hovers down to the ground and pats Minerva on her back to help soothe her sorrow.

"Sorry about your loss. "Zero says softly to comfort her with a look of worry on his face, "I cannot say I understand your feelings, but I do hope you come to feel better"

Minerva looks at Zero with her expression still with the expression of mourning, "Do... you not know anything of your family?"

"Hm..." Zero ponders for a moment before answering her, "This world, Paradise, is all i've known. I instinctively know that I am a saiyan, but other information and memories were things that the administrator has implanted in me during my nurturing. Other than that I do not know."

"I see..." Minerva looks down and begins to think. Then she turns and looks Zero in the eyes, "I have a story I want to tell you. Will you listen to my story?"

Zero notices the rare expression of seriousness in her eyes and nods. Which makes her smile faintly in gratitude.

"Thank you."

—Zucca's Rage—

"Father! Vegeta! Our kingdom and our planet! ARGH!" She shouts out in fury as she starts blasting humanoid fish like people swimming around in the water hunting fish and other lifeforms, as well as the ones on the islands around her gathering other types of meat. They glance at her with hostility as if she herself was prey too.

Some of the fish people started throwing trident like spears at her as well as ki blasts that have aquatic like properties mixed in, but she slapped away all projectiles with her hands and obliterates them in retaliation leaving behind a gruesome and bloody mess. She rushes at one and decapitates it with a kick, creating a fountain of blood from it's now headless body that showers her in it's crimson blood, making her appear as if she were a demon from hell which frightens some of the remaining fishmen into fleeing into the sea.

"Our people invaded worlds, hunted down and exterminated countless inhabitants, and even gladly offered to you the worlds. But what did you show for it? Nothing but contempt!" She blasted away another brave fishman followed by disarming an attacking fishman's trident and impaling it through the attacker's head. "You cowardly bastard feared our people's growth, feared the sacred legend of our people, the super saiyan! Afraid that if it were a true legend we would turn on you and kill you!"

Zucca starts laughing madly, "Ahahahaha! Well your right you treacherous little worm! We would have gladly wiped your arrogant ass off from the universe once and for all! You, your father King Cold, and even that calculative and ambitious brother of yours Cooler!"

After killing another fishman the rest flee leaving her alone and breathing heavily above the blood covered island and seas below. The wind begins to pick up and the energy within her body begins to flair ever so slightly in large bursts of growth, briefly the color of her aura changes from blue to a shade of silver without her notice, but in the end it returns to normal as if it never occurred. Soon the waves below begin to stir and a large number of fishmen, far stronger and larger than before appear upon the shores of the nearest island, looking at her with animosity.

"What the fuck are you fish looking at!?" She shouts out to the new group of hostile fish that had appeared, "Leave now or I will kill you all!"

The fishmen roar and growl at her furiously, not willing to let things stand as it is. Some begin to chuck their tridents at her and fire blast of ki towards her. She laughs maniacally as her aura flares, flashing between blue to silver rapidly. She curls her fingers, holds her hands together one palm over the other, and begins charging ki within her palms as she holds him at chest height to her left.

"Go fucking die you lowly fish!" The charged energy intensifies greatly as it reaches it's peak. Zucca's hair begins to flash between her usual black to silver, never staying the same long. "GALICK GUN!"

She fires a beam of purple energy directly into the group of hostile fishmen and watches as the resulting explosion engulfs every single one of them. Surprised at the power she was able to put into her normal attack, she was unable to avoid the unexpectedly powerful blast and is thrown away from the shockwave produced by the explosion and is thrown into the sea where she loses her consciousness.

Soon enough the blast occurs and the island that was once there has vanished, leaving nothing but the ocean in it's place. A frost demon nearby flies in to investigates the commotion but finds nothing except blood and limbs of numerous fishmen floating in the ocean.

"Hm? What have we here?" The frost demon examines the scene carefully before he notices the unconscious Zucca floating above the waves in the distance, "A saiyan and a woman no doubt. What was she doing out here? Did she kill all of these fishmen? No way! That's difficult for even our people's strongest warrior!"

He hovers down to her and gets a closer look. The young 11 year old she-warrior is most definitely cute, a beauty she will become in the future. He reaches down and lifts her up over his shoulder and rises up higher.

"Although she would revive, I would feel bad about leaving this girl here to drown or be preyed upon by the denizens of the sea. Back to town I guess..."

He flies off back towards Atlantia with the unconscious Zucca. She sleeps deeply, unaware of the power her rage nearly awakened. But oddly enough the power she unleashed did not resemble that of the golden warrior of legend. What was the silver aura she was on the verge of releasing?

—A Family Secret—

Minerva sits beside Zero and looks out into the sea with a look of melancholy on her face.

"There was a family, a powerful high class family of brave warriors that had faithfully carried out their missions without a single failure to their name. This family consisted of a husband, wife, twin daughters, and a younger daughter. Yet even then that was not all, for the wife of the family was pregnant and was due at any time. The youngest daughter was preparing to be sent off world for her first assignment ever, but was told that her mother had just given birth to a wonderful baby boy. She wanted to see her new brother just once before she had left on her mission, so the mission was delayed for another week after some strings were pulled."

Minerva glanced at Zero in the corner of her eyes and sighed, "When she reached their home she finds her sisters, her father, and her mother huddled around the bed staring at the newborn boy with a look of pride and joy on their face. He was born with a very high power level that only barely lost out on those born in royalty, a power level that other family's would be envious of. The child himself was also born with unusual features that even baffled the doctors. For he was born with red eyes and a tail as black as his hair, unusual features among saiyan children born of our race. Sure at some point some mutations may occur, but his were more unusual. The doctors called him a miraculous child and there was even a visit from the king during the third day after his birth."

Zero looks at her curiously, "Red eyes and black tail... just like mine?"

"Exactly," She responds with a nod, "As the young saiyan girl was on her way to take off for her first mission she hears a startling message, a saiyan newborn had gone missing. The doors to her pod was closing when she heard that the one who went missing was her own newborn little brother. She was unable to leave the pod and rush home as it had taken off and shot her into space. She was devastated and heartbroken, for her own little brother had vanished into thin air without a trace. Soon enough the ship's hibernation system kicked in and put her into slumber in which she would not awaken until she arrived in Paradise."

"..." Zero remains quiet as he listens in on her story. He is beginning to understand her underlying message.

"The girl awoken in Paradise in which she began to live and train herself, trying to put aside her depression and grow stronger, so that one day she can escape Paradise and find the brother that had went missing. Ready to punish anyone who would dare lay their hand on her family. She spent countless years in Paradise, but since time doesn't flow here it could have been a few years or even a few hundred years. But one day an interesting new saiyan child appeared in Paradise, his features shockingly similar to the child that went missing that day. Red eyes, black tail, and even the hairstyle that the males from her father's side of the family were known to inherit." She glances to Zero out of the corner of her eyes and smiles, "So for a while she would monitor the child, watching him fight and grow, and then one day she approaches the unsociable child and got to know him, much to his displeasure for course hahaha!"

At that comment Zero just shrugs indifferently.

"After spending time with the boy the girl went to the recovery center and had the machines do a genetic test on the boy and compared it to her genes and came to a shocking truth."

"No way..." Zero says as he looks at Minerva.

"The test was positive. The boy that went missing a week after his birth ended up in Paradise with the big sister that vowed to find him. Planet Vegeta and the saiyans may have been exterminated by that dog Frieza, but in the end I still have family left. Isn't that right Lotus? The administrator and his all knowing self may have not known your true saiyan name but I do."

Zero looks at her with a blank expression, one that leaves him unable to comprehend, "... Lotus?"

"That's right!" Minerva giggles and shoves him lightly on the shoulder, "You are the saiyan baby that went missing all of those years ago. The son of the proud and powerful saiyan warrior Aikon the Beast and his wife Kassava the Wild. Your two older twin sisters were Ruco and Rocu. Finally there is me, Minerva."

"I have... family?" Zero is still confused and a little shocked at this new revelation.

"That's correct my little baby brother!" She wraps her hand around him and embraces him tightly, tears forming in her eyes. "I have been waiting to tell you for a long time. It was so hard to hold myself back all this time, I was scared. After all you have known nothing in this life but this world, Paradise. My greatest desire was to destroy the administrator, punishing it for tearing away from our family the saiyan who could lead our family to new heights. Now I have two targets to go for, the administrator and the bastard who destroyed the rest of our family, Frieza!"

When she said that her fists were clenched so tight that her fingernails dug into her skin causing it to blood slightly.

Zero stares out into the sea as he thinks to himself and absorb the new information, his emotions are currently unstable causing the pupils of his eyes to glow brightly. Family was something he was unfamiliar with, also quite uncomfortable with as his family from his last life had pretty much isolated and abandoned him, just leaving enough to assure that he survived until his heart had failed in the end. His fate in his last life was inevitable, but the fact that he had negative emotions and thoughts when the term family came up brought about instability within him. Soon enough something within him snaps and he slumps over losing his own consciousness causing Minerva to shout out in fright.

"Lotus!" She starts to shaking him in panic.

' _Upon awakening our true name can our true nature as a beast be unleashed. When we awaken our beastly bloodline shall emerge and evolve our power as a true beast warrior of the saiyan race. Hibernate as we become one my other self, for soon we shall be ready to grow and tear our way out of this world that imprisons us and punish those that look upon our saiyan ancestry with contempt. The universe shall flow with the blood of our enemies!'_

Within Zero, or as he was named by his parents, Lotus. A strange change begins to take place as his pure latent bloodline begins to awaken a new trait. Savage, merciless, and wild beyond anything a warrior born from their race had ever experienced before in the history of their race. Not even the legend of the super saiyan had ever mentioned anything similar, or even the hidden mystery of the super saiyan god that only the higher beings have mentioned in eras long past.

 **Author Note: I used a saiyan name generator I found online to come up with names for his parents and older siblings. Zero's saiyan name Lotus was on there as well, but it was spelled Lottus, so I removed one of the 'T' in his name and ended up where I am now.**


	9. Chapter 9

Minerva sits in a chair between two beds that both Zucca and Lotus rest in. Timidly sitting with his arms resting around his legs is the very same frost demon that had brought the unconscious Zucca back to Atlantia. She sighs as she looks at the condition both of them were in.

"Ha... One faints without warning while the other goes on a bloodbath against the locals and knocks herself out." Shaking her head she glances at the timid little frost demon, "Thank you for bringing her back... um?"

"I-I'm called Xeadas," The frost demon introduces himself. While alone he seems like he would be rather normal, however when around other people his awkwardness and timidity reveals itself. Despite being one of the 5 people of the frost demon tribe to successfully make it through all 1-3 star bounties and gain the freedom to fly freely, he still suffers from his withdrawn personality and unable to look other people in the eyes. Oddly enough Minerva finds his personality amusing and quite different from the usual attitudes of superiority and arrogance most of their kind possesses. She is definitely interested in learning this little guy's secrets, but first she needs to tend to both of her slumbering companions.

"Well Xeadas, I still appreciate you bringer her back to me and providing us a place to rest for the time being." Minerva nods her head in gratitude at the kind Xeadas.

"N-no problem," Xeadas smiled awkwardly. Being praised or thanked is an unusual thing for the young frost demon, for normally even those of his own kind keep their distance from him, with a few among the top often looking down on him. "Will t-they be okay?"

Minerva glances at both of the sleeping saiyans and shakes her head, "I think they just need some rest, but I'm not quite sure. We will just have to wait for now.

Xeadas nods his head silently, but a moment later he asks a curious question, "You three are strong right? Strong enough to complete all 10-star bounties and get permission to leave your continent?"

She glances at the curious boy and nods, "Yeah. We spent years training and hunting, even dying on multiple occasions to get where we are. Although our environment wasn't nearly as bad as this places. We really didn't need to sail or swim everywhere."

"What's was the continent like?" He asks.

"Endless clouds and rain, legions of undead warriors with power far more than you would expect from corpses."

"Undead? Like skeletons or zombies?" Xeadas was kinda interested.

Minerva nods, "Both. Some were really vicious and could tear you to shreds in an instant. So finding out how to get the drop on some of them required you to be creative. Eventually at some point even those kinds of foes could be overpowered by pure raw power."

"Awesome!" Xeadas exclaims in admiration, "That is much more preferable to this place. Everything you have to hunt can take days to even weeks before they would surface and even then you would have to kill them before they can flee back into the deep. Fighting these things in their own environment is considerably difficult than on land or in the air. Plus at random times the goddess of the sea would occasionally throw storms at us that range from tornadoes, tsunamis, and even full blown hurricanes that possess blades of wind that can shred unlucky warriors to pieces. I even got caught in a few of them myself."

"Sea goddess?" She asks intrigued, "If I had to bet my money on it, she would be one of the so called shadow dragons guarding the path to the administrator's castle."

"That's possible..."

She glances at Xeadas who sits there quietly, "So... have you taken advantage of the limiting environment to train and adapt to it?"

"Excuse me?" He tilts his head.

"You know, go out into the sea and train yourself. Adapt to the ocean environment while slowly killing your way deeper." She starts thinking about every way she can to make fighting in the ocean easier, for she has no real patience to wait for her prey to surface, "I think that if you equip yourself with weighted clothing and dive into the sea you can train and adapt your body to the water and pressure as you delve deeper. I believe that even then you can eventually fight on even grounds with the denizens of the deep."

Xeadas ponders about it momentarily, "Why didn't I think of doing something like that? If I slowly assimilate myself to the ever changing currents and depths I shouldn't have as much trouble navigating the seas as the fish themselves. Maybe even reaching the legendary temple of the sea goddess that cannot be reached from the skies or surface of the sea. Thanks!"

Minerva chuckles at the oddly excited Xeadas, "No problem. One thing we saiyans know is finding more ridiculous training methods and environments. People may call our race savages and violent brutes, but to us growing stronger and fighting worthy opponents is something we desire down to our very core. It's people like Frieza and his fear of our potential that drove us into servitude and mass genocides."

Xeadas nods his head in understanding, he has a apologetic look upon his face at the mention of the forced genocides Frieza had driven the saiyans to commit. It's in their nature to fight, but without the freedom to do it with their own free will, they became nothing more than trained hounds for an ungrateful owner.

—The Beast Within—

For as far as the eyes can see lies a sea of green grass rising up to his waist. Above him the stars and a large full moon he is able to look at oddly enough without turning into a great ape. Lotus is definitely confused at where he is and how he got here. Is this still part of Paradise he asks himself.

"Hehehehehe! Hahahahaha! Welcome to the sea of your consciousness young warrior of the proud and mighty saiyan race!"

The voice echoes from out of nowhere with nothing to be seen in any direction. Lotus looks around quickly trying to find the source but is unable to find anything no matter where he looks.

"You have regained that which you had lost, the name of your birth, Lotus. The purity of the beast blood within your veins grant to you power like no other, a gift only for those whose beast blood has reached a certain threshold. Those who do not possess at least a purity of 50% or higher shall never know the come to realize the potential of this ancient and primal power without purifying their bloodline. You possess the apex of purity within your bloodline, driven to desire challenges far greater and opponents far more frightening than comprehension. Those who cannot follow the path of the beast need not fear for the ascension of legends still remains available for those who possess the will and means to pursue the power."

"Super Saiyan?"

"Correct. Both paths lie available to those who possess the blood line purity. You young saiyan must conquer your inner beast in order to tame and wield this power as your own."

Lotus tilts his head, "Conquer and tame? How?"

"Like this," The voice echoes out and the world begins to quake. In the distance the a beast begins to rise from beneath the sea of grass and tower over the small saiyan warrior, eclipsing the moon from his view with it's massive body. Lotus steps back as he recognizes the colossal beast before him as the great ape. It's fur as black as the night and it's sinister red eyes glowing within the darkness.

"Great ape?"

"Yes. The other form the represents our proud race. A trial and power one must overcome to learn to control and wield freely. A Saiyan's tail is their honor and dignity, to lose it is to shame your heritage and ancestry!"

Lotus swings his tail and holds it before his eyes, stroking it gently with his hand and nods his head, "I agree. I will kill anyone who threatens to remove this tail of mine."

"That is great my little alter ego! Such ferocity is befitting of your people, unlike the timidity that our predecessors suffer at the hands of that pathetic would be emperor. You must complete this trial so that our merging can be complete."

"Our merging?" Lotus as as he stares at his great ape self standing in the distance.

"Face me! Conquer your inner beast and tame the power within you! Stake your life on the chance that you can succeed and awaken the next level of power available to you!" The great ape roars so loudly that the earth around them begins to tremble. Taking a deep breath Lotus lowers his stance and readies for the fight. He possesses neither fear nor hesitation at the thought of fighting the massive beast before him.

"I could ask for nothing more. Hahaha!" Lotus dashes at the great ape representing his inner beast fearlessly and leaps up to deliver a punch to the beast's large head causing it to stagger back only a single step. Leveraging off the ape's chest he leaps up and drops a vicious kick downwards at the top of it's head. Moving it's head to the left it avoids the blow and smacks him away with it's palm and starts charging after him. Lotus immediately jumps back after hitting the ground and recovering to avoid the giant punch that crashes into the ground. Leaping back again, then to the left he avoids to rapid stomps of the great ape's feet.

"Try this!" He cups his hand to his side and starts charging up his Kamehameha Wave. Ever since he selected the random option in the Warrior's Compendium and learned the Black Kamehameha Wave, most of his ki based attacks started taking on the properties of the black colored ki to his displeasure. However as long as it doesn't affect the power and functionality he doesn't take it to mind. The ape tries to crush him again with another punch, but he leaps up while stile charging up the blast and launches it directly into the beast's face.

"Kamehameha!"

The blast connects causing a large explosion that sends the beast flying back a few meters. Rising to it's feet it lets out a loud and angry roar before charging up ki within it's jaws. Lotus sees the attack and starts charging up another Kamehameha Wave and fires it at the same time the great ape fires it's own beam. Once the beams collide an explosion erupts and knocks both of them away.

"Owww! That hurt more than I thought! Isn't this suppose to be a dream?"

As Lotus recovers and gets back to his feet, the great ape him comes smashing down from the skies above just barely missing him by inches. He leaps back to avoid a stomp and jumps up at the beast and delivers his favorite combination of punches, kicks, and finishing it off with a fully charged tyrant lancer that explodes into the beast's chest sending it back. Charging up a riot javelin in each hand he throws them both at the beast as he is falling back and watches as the two hit and explodes.

"Man this beast me isn't as tough as I..." Before he could finish a giant palm emerges from the smoke and smacks him hard into the ground forming a massive crater. "Uhh... spoke too soon..."

The great apes charges out of the smoke and kicks Lotus as if he were a football and fires a volley of ki blasts at him midair from it's jaws. None missing their target. The blasts send Lotus spiraling into the ground and skipping across the ground finally when he is more than ten miles way from the beast. He struggles to his feet trying to catch his breath, body bruised and battered far more than it was moments before. Before his can recover the great ape has already caught and throws another punch.

"Great..." He jumps over the punch, lands on it's arm, runs up along it, and finally delivers a kicker directly to it's head and jumps back a distance away as it staggers and begins recharging his ki with maximum charge. once his ki is recharged he fires a volley of ki blasts at the great ape and temporarily blinds it long enough for him to charge up two more riot javelins and blind sides it when it just recovered from it's small stagger. After the blast he flies at the beast swiftly, grabs it by the tail and swings it overhead and crashing it into the ground.

"Hahahahaha! Great little saiyan child that is me! This is how ferocious a beast warrior should be! Hold nothing back and fight until your body cannot handle it anymore!"

"Hehehehe!" Lotus laughs maniacally as the fight is extremely thrilling and exciting to him. Rather than focusing on the damage his body is sustaining, or the stamina he is losing at a constant pace, he fights on throwing everything out of his mind. This life has given him something the life he had before lacked, thrills, adrenaline! Danger and excitement like no other! Nothing else matters to him at this point in time.

" COME ON! Keep this fight going!" He charges at the ape avoiding blasts, punches, slaps, and even stomps. Throwing himself at it's face and delivering a left hook, a right hook, a rising kick followed by a round house kick right into it's forehead. He then proceeds to aggressively fire of three quick ki blasts to it's face and leaps back in time to avoid getting smashed in between the beast's two palms that clapped where he once was.

He continues to tangle with the beastly ape for the next hour of non-stop hitting and receiving vicious attacks, his body nearly on the verge of falling apart. The beastly great ape is in no better condition. His months of training his personal instincts have led him to dodge attacks that could have rendered anyone else in critical condition. The ape had taken many of his attacks, he had taken just as many of it's attacks as well. Both boy and ape reaching the absolute limit their bodies can take before falling. Both on both of their faces, a savage smile.

"Hahahahaha! This is it! A fight worthy of any true saiyan! A young saiyan warrior more beastly and savage than myself. You are most definitely worthy of the pure beast bloodline within you! Hahahaha!" The great ape version of Lotus laughs aloud, proud to become one with the young saiyan warrior it towers over.

"So does this mean I pass your test?" Lotus asks still struggling to breathe. The beast laughs and nods it's head furiously. It then cringed in pain.

"You are most definitely worthy of the bloodline within you. I offer to you my existence. Now, let us merge and become one! Let us become the true beast warrior of our saiyan race, the Ape Warrior."

Both Lotus and his great ape counterpart connect their palms together and are engulfed in a bright red light. The dream world around them begins to shatter like glass slowly until only a single meter around them remains. With a flash everything returns to darkness.

—Paradise's New Predator—

It's been three days since Lotus' coma began. Zucca had long since awakened from her sleep and continued to explore Atlantia while occasionally checking on Lotus with worry. Minerva had long since shared with her the relationship between the two and had come to respect and admire his heritage. After all Aikon had risen from a mere low rank saiyan into one of King Vegeta's most reliable subjects during his years in service of the kingdom. Although their saiyan race had been reduced to a population of barely over 3000 saiyan youths, the race still continues to live on and will thrive with powerful warriors like Lotus and his sister around.

"I'm going to check up on him before I head out." Zucca says as she heads into the room with Xeadas following behind closely.

"He was kinda struggling at first but stabilized earlier. I think he was suffering from some sort of nightmare." Says Xeadas as he glances towards the bed, but he stood still stiffly when he notices that Lotus has disappeared. "He is gone!"

Zucca rushes over to the bed in panic and looks around, "He was just here!" She shouts out towards the exterior of the shelter ,"Minerva! Lotus is missing!"

Minerva bursts into the room shortly afterwards and searches the room, "He couldn't have gotten far!"

Before the could do anything else they start to feel a strange and powerful energy reading coming a short distance from Atlantia. The sounds of explosions can be heard as well as fearful screams of a large sea creature. The three rush off to investigate and when they arrive are shocked at what they find. A very furry Lotus with his black fur covering most of his body with the exception of his head and chest crouched over the remains of a massive fishmen. Savagely tearing off pieces of flesh and devouring it raw. The three move back slowly, afraid of what he had become and what he could be after awakening from his coma.

"What has happened to him?" Zucca asks, "He has become a new kind of monster..."

"Lotus..." Minerva looks onto her brother with worry as he continues his meal.

Lotus stops his meal briefly and glances back at the three as they look at him with mixed feelings. His face and hands completely drenched in blood and chunks of meat.

"Hm?..."

 **Author Notes: Xeadas is Galician for the word frost.**


End file.
